Storm Rising
by Quiet Shadow6631
Summary: The giant war is over and the gods are ruling peacefully. Percy is disowned by those closest to him. When horrifying experiences happen to his friends, Percy and his friends flee. With a group of unlikely people, Percy finds new family. But destruction will cover the world, unless Percy returns. Not a typical dumping Percy story. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. Please read and review. I am going to put a poll on my profile for who you want Percy to be with.**

**~water6631~**

* * *

**Olympus, Throne Room of the Gods**

**Percy's Pov**

We did it. The Giants have all been slew and Gaia is asleep. Best yet, my girlfriend Annabeth and I made it out of Tatarus alive. We're both exhausted from the battle but so happy to be together. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her as the council sits down. Then Zeus begins to speak.

"Gods, Goddess, heroes, and spirits," Zeus begins. _Oh great. It going to be eons till Annabeth and I get some peaceful alone time without any monsters or immortals trying to blow us to dust. Radar Alert: Zeus's three hour introduction speech._

_"_We have been victorious over our enemies," _No dip, Sherlock._ "The war could not have been won without the courage of the gods and the help of the heroes. We would like to reward those heroes." The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Then Athena spoke.

"Annabeth Chase, my daughter," I gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze and she stepped forward and knelt shakily.

"You have done very well, Annabeth. As a reward for being thos smartest child of me in eons, the council has decided that you will make a New Athens in a new part of Camp Halfblood. New Athens will be a greek version of New Rome, where demigods can live in a safety and raise a family. Also you were asked to help rebuild some of New Rome. You will be partially immortal like the hunters of Artemis," Athena jumped off her throne and shrunk down to human. She walked over to Annabeth and hugged her. Annabeth was startled but hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for disowning you," Athena whispered.

"It's okay," Annabeth whispered back. I smiled, happy to see Annabeth was okay with her mom again. Even though Athena may not like me, I loved Annabeth and didn't want to see her in anymore pain.

"Jason Grace, my son," Zeus booms. Jason steps forward proudly and bows. "The gods have decided to make you a minor god if you wish for your bravery."

"I would be honored, father. With all due respect, I have a request," Jason said.

Zeus rolls his eyes and mutters, "Last time there was a request, it was that upstart Jackson. Now we have to claim our children and Hera knows when I cheat on her." Hera whacks him over the head with a surprisingly hard peacock feather. Trust me, you don't want to be hit with those. "I will have my champion rewarded," Hera states and nods at Jason to go on.

"If I am to become a god, could Piper Mclean become immortal with me? I don't want to live without her," Jason says. Piper gives him a genuine smile.

Reyna looks on sadly, while Aphrodite sighs happily. "He's so sweet!" Jason blushes a cherry red.

"Yes, Piper may become immortal with you," Zeus said grumpily. I guess he was mad that someone stole his thunder. **(ha, get it?) **And we now who gets blamed for that.

"Thank you," Jason knelt again and retreated to where Piper was standing. He put his arm around her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that we are on that topic," Zeus started then nodded to Aphrodite.

"My daughter," Aphrodite said smiling. "Since you have gotten a very hot boyfriend and achieved a steady relationship with-"

"Aphrodite!" Athena said, sounding scandalized.

"WHAT? He is very hot!"

"Mom!" Piper exclaimed. "Don't steal my boyfriend!"

Athena whacked Aphrodite on the head with a dictionary. _Seriously? What's with the gods and hitting each other with their symbols?_

"ATHENA!" Aphrodite screeches. "You just messed up my hair," She whips out a mirror and orders a poor satyr to hold it for her. She parts her hair with a designer brushes and uses a curling iron to curl it in less than 5 seconds. "All done," She says. "Now, Piper, would you take the high honor of becoming a goddess?"

"I would be pleased to, mother," Piper says, curtsying.

"Frank Zhuang, my son," Ares said changing to his roman form Mars. "You may have one gift."

"I would like to have my curse removed," Frank said.

"Hazel Levesque," Hades or Pluto, whatever, the zombie dude, called out. Hazel walked forward trembling with fear of being sent back to the underworld. "Rest assured, my daughter. We are not here to send you back to the underworld but to reward you. What would you like?"

Hazel's shoulders relaxed and she stood up straighter. "I would like to have my curse removed."

"And so it shall be done," Pluto nodded his head.

Hephaestus decided to be snazzy and made a huge Darth Vader out of fire that boomed. "LEO, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Apollo and Hermes started cracking up while Zeus stared on blankly.

"What's going on? Zeus said. Apparently, he doesn't know Star Wars.

"Come on, dad, where have you been the last century?" Apollo said while still snickering.

"Even I know what Star Wars is," Hera said, smirking.

"Yeah, like the Princess Lea is like totally like my daughter," Aphrodite says.

"No! She my daughter! She's too smart to be your daughter!" Athena snaps back.

"Hans Solo is definitely my son. Did you see that machine building and falcon fixing," Hephaestus said.

"Bah, he's too strong and muscular like me. His rugged handsomeness can't come from you," Ares concluded.

"CHILDREN!" Hera yells. When it quits downs, Hera says, "Hephaestus, go on."

Leo walked forward and air high fived his dad. "You may have one wish, son."

"I wish to be partially immortal and to have a new forge with all mechanic parts, including a new control disk for Festus."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona," Zeus calls out. "What would you like for a gift?'

"I would like for there to be substitute praetors so the current praetors could take breaks.

"Nico di Angelo, my son," Hades calls out. "You have proven your self as a son of Hades. What is it that you would like?"

"For Bianca to come back to life," Nico replied. Hades smiled at this and nodded.

"Percy Jackson, my son," Poseidon boomed and the room fell dead silent.

* * *

**Did I do okay? Please review. **

**Who do you want Percy to be with?**

**~Calypso**

**~Hylla**

**~Bianca **

**~Kinzie**

**~Reyna**

**~Other**

-water6631-


	2. Percy's Reward

**Sorry those of you who asked for Annabeth to get back with Percy. I just can't them back together this time. If anyone is interested, I need some OC's way down the road. They would need to be misunderstood and able to be a champion for a primordial. I will post a form at the bottom. I need to have your final decisions on who Percy should be with so I can point the story in that direction. I have narrowed down the choice.**

**Reyna**

**Bianca**

**Please vote through review or poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Now onto the story.**

_"Percy Jackson, my son," Poseidon boomed and the room fell dead silent._

"Percy has overcome every heroes expectation ever. Does any disagree with Percy becoming a Olympian god?" Zeus said. No one, not even Ares or Athena, disagreed.

"Does this mean I'll be stuck with Peter Johnson forever?" Mr. D grumbled.

"He and the other gods will relieve you of your camp service," Zeus said.

"YES! PARTY!" Dionysus called and flashed himself into some too tight bell bottom pants and danced around, shaking his- You know what, I'm not going to go there. Artemis covered her eyes, I guess her being a maiden goddess, and a few other of the Olympians chuckled.

"Dionysus, sit down," Hera said disdainfully. "Does anyone else object Percy being an Olympian?"

Suddenly, the three fates appeared. "Percy may not become a god," Lachesis, the hag in the middle said. They looked at me. I didn't see my life flashing before my eyes; instead I saw a clock turning. It was old fashioned yet sea green hands ticked around the golden clock face. Then it disappeared the fates nodded at me as if they knew what I had saw.

"I will make Jackson a god!" Zeus roared. "He cannot refuse twice." With that, Zeus motioned to the other gods who raised their symbols of power and blasted me with them. I shoved Annabeth behind me and braced for the impact. It never came. I opened my eyes to a huge blue knitted sock infront of me taking the power. _Seriously? A sock? _The sock then flew back at Zeus electrocuting him with his own power and all the other Olympian powers. All the other Olympians received shocks as they jumped out of their chairs.

"Perseus Jackson must remain a mortal. He cannot become a god, even the fates cannot change this. It has been ordered by an older power than yourself," Clotho, the other fate said.

"This means he can still die, right?" Atropos, the fate of death said.

"Yes," her sisters said wearily as if they had this conversation regularly.

"Ah ha!" Atropos called. She pulled out a large pair of shears and ran around threatening to cut demigod's hair, until her sister caught her. They dragged Atropos to the door, but Clotho stopped at the door.

"Here, Perseus," She called, tossing me the big blue sock. I caught it and looked at it. _Great, what am I going to do with a big blue sock? _Perseus, a voice said in my head, presumably Clotho's. As long as the sock is with you, no one can make you a god. Do not make the mistake of losing it, shall you become a god, your soul will be lost forever. As she said this, the sock shrunk into a small knitted pen pouch. I put riptide inside of it and watched in wonder as the sock melted into blue wave designs on the pen.

"I will have my son rewarded," My dad called out.

"Yes, but how?" Zeus said. "We can't make him a god."

"How about we let him pick a gift like the others?" Athena said.

"Good plan, Owl Brain, " Poseidon said.

"Shut up, barnacle beard!" Athena said, her face turning red.

"What would you like, son of Poseidon?" Artemis asked.

I thought for a while. "I would like for there to be some way for the greeks and romans to get closer together. To have a summer month and a winter month at each camp. But for the rest of the year, they could stay at the camp of there choosing. There should be a portal at each camp so the campers can have easier transportation from camp to camp. Also Hades and Hestia should be on the Olympian council.

"All right," Zeus growled. "Anything else?

"Oh yeah. BETTER ELEVATOR TUNES.:

"Come on, Perce," Apollo said. "I had picked those." Artemis hit him over the head with her bow.

"It shall be done, Perseus," Zeus told me. "Any of you becoming an immortal or getting a gift, please see us. Otherwise let the party begin!"

Instantly the lights dimmed and disco balls popped out of the ceiling. Demeter and Dionysus summoned a huge food table with every kind of food imaginable. "Enchiladas!" Grover yelled and all the satyrs stampeded the table. _I guess some things never change_.

"I'll be back, Percy," Annabeth said, squeezing my hand before walking over to where the gods were assembled in front of the other heroes. _If the fates hadn't intervened, would have I turned down immortality? It was more tempting now that Annabeth would be immortal with me._

"I see your insecurity about your decision, Perseus," A voice inquired behind me. I spun around to see a eight year old girl in a brown dress. "Walk with me," Hestia asked. She headed with me behind her towards to Throne room doors. We walked out on a quiet veranda and looked out over Olympus.

"There are many things for in which I am in your debt, Perseus," Hestia said.

"Please Lady Hestia, I prefer Percy," I said as politely as I could.

"Let's be informal. We have far too much to discuss without titles getting in the way," She paused and looked at me. I nodded and then she continued. "Thank you for your request to my return of the council. The council with still be unbalanced but it will be stronger now with all the children of Kronos and Rhea on it."

"It was a small return of favor for your over all kindness to me," I replied.

"That brings me to a more important matter, your future. I feel that you will have many hard times ahead of you. For that, I offer you two gifts."

"If it's immortality, I can't accept with all due respect," I said with as much politeness as I could muster.

"It is not. Would you become my champion?" Hestia asked.

I was speechless. Hestia has never had anyone representing her and now she asks me of all people. "What would that include?" I ask.

"You would have fire powers like your water powers, be able to summon food, and return to hearths. Also, I have a weapon that you would wield as my champion," She explains.

"I accept, Hestia."

She smiles and puts her hand on my forehead. Instant warmth flows through me like I have just have just had a warm, home cooked meal. "Now for your weapon." Hestia pulls a pen out of her dress pocket. The pen is orange and red melded together down the middle with little wisps of blue and yellow that make it look like it's on fire. I reach out hesitantly to take it. "Fire can no longer hurt you, Percy. You are safe." I take the pen and carefully click it. But instead of expanding into a sword like riptide, it expands into a scythe. Not just any scythe, Kronos's old scythe made of the two metals, mortal steel and celestial bronze. It now has little flame designs going up and down the blade.

"His his scythe," I stammer. "How did you get it?"

"Relax, Percy. I was in my fire after the battle and I save it for the right time. Now, concentrate on it being a sword." I thought hard about it becoming a sword and suddenly I was holding a perfectly balanced sword. "If you think about it being a scythe it will become a scythe again," Hestia said. I did and took a few experimental swings with the scythe. It was perfectly balanced. I studied the blade and saw the inscription.

_My new master is Percy, my name is Diarkis._

"Perpetual," I said aloud in awe.

"Percy, beware," Hestia warned. "No one except for you can wield Diarkis, not even me. If they were to attempt to wield it, well, you been cut by it before."

I shudder at the memory of Kronos delivering a small cut on me on the Princess Andromeda. Even a tiny scratch will burn.

"How will I conceal the pen? I don't think that Zeus will like me wielding such a dangerous weapon."

Hestia snorted. "I doubt he will notice. But if needed, Diarkis can become a pen just like riptide. Try it." I nodded before once again concentrating on the sword. It shrunk down to the pen I had held earlier. I slipped it into my pocket.

"Now that our business is done here, we must be getting back before Zeus notices us missing and gets suspicious. Besides, I think the new immortals will be waking up."

My thoughts flew to Annabeth. I turned and walked with Hestia back to the throne room where she presumed tending to the fire. I looked around and saw the heroes passed out on the floor near the back of the throne room with Apollo watching them. I walked over to him.

"How are they doing, Apollo?" I asked him.

"Just fine. Wait! I feel a haiku coming on." I internally groaned.

"We have won the war,

New gods are made, but lamer than me,

I am so so cool."

"Man," a voice groans. "Even an automaton could make a better haiku," Leo said as he sat up groaning.

"And that last line was nine syllables," I added.

"All the ladies love my poetry," Apollo replied, flashing a dazzling smile at a waking Hazel, causing Frank to put his arm protectively around her. After listening to Leo and Apollo argue over who da ladies love more, Annabeth finally woke up. I helped up and guided her over to a chair to sit while I got some food. I had just grabbed some ambrosia, nectar, pizza, and blue coke and was heading back to Annabeth when a voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Perseus," I turned and of course there she was.

Athena.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh.**

**I hoped you like it. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is below. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Champion of which Primordial or Primordial Army:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


	3. We get the 'Best Award Ever'

**You guys are killing me. Two reviews ****for the second chapter. Really?**

**It would be awesome if you guys could check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. I know some of you are Percy Jackson fans through and through but Safarilover1 is an amazing author. Thanks.**

**Sorry those of you who asked for Annabeth to get back with Percy. I just can't them back together this time. If anyone is interested, I need some OC's way down the road. They would need to be misunderstood and able to be a champion for a primordial. I will post a form at the bottom. I need to have your final decisions on who Percy should be with so I can point the story in that direction. I have narrowed down the choice.**

**Reyna**

**Bianca**

**Please vote through review or poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Now onto the story.**

_**Previously,**_

_**"Perseus," I turned and of course there she was.**_

_**Athena.**_

"Lady Athena," I said, bowing swiftly. _Last time I talked with Athena, she charred my shirt. _I glanced at my shirt. Nope, not worth saving. It was burned, charred, and so slashed, it wasn't even a shirt anymore.

"Fear not, Perseus. I will not burn your shirt this time," Athena said, with a hint of a smile. _How the heck did she know what I was thinking?_ "As you may know your father and I have had well, several disagreements." _Understatement of the Century._ "But working together to slay some giants and me seeing how much you and Annabeth love each, we have decided to overcome our disagreements. Make note of this, Perseus, I will not allow any acts against my daughter. But I will give you a chance soon to prove your ultimate love to Annabeth." _Hello? I jumped into Tartarus for her. Not enough prove? Are you blind? _"Until then I will tolerate you." _Gee, thanks. I do the impossible for your daughter and all I get is tolerance. But I love Annabeth._

"Thank you, Lady Athena," I said, not wanting to push my luck that seems to always run out on me.

"You are welcome, Perseus," She said, like she had done me a great favor not the other way around. "Good bye, Percy, and take good care of my daughter. With that she disappeared, without even charring my shirt. _Maybe an old goddess can learn new tricks, _I thought as I walked over to Annabeth.

"What was that about?" She asked as I placed the food down.

"Well, as seeing as I'm still here, I must have done an okay job keeping you safe," I said. **(AN: I'm terrible at the whole romance thing, but here's my best.) **

"Perrrrrccccccccccyyyyyyyyy," Annabeth said, dragging out the syllables in my name. "You did a great job protecting me." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I put on my best pouting face.

"Is that all I get?"

"Percy!" She said giving me a swat to the back of my head. "We're in a public place. Let's eat and then go dance." I couldn't argue with that. All these gods and titles are making me hungry. I wolfed down two slices of pepperoni pizza before breaking for a sip of blue coke. "Remember to chew," Annabeth reprimanded me.

"Sowwee, Ennabef," I said with my mouth full.

"Seaweed brain, gets some sense." Annabeth said.

"That's why I have you," This gets me a punch to the arm. "What were you saying about dancing?"

"You're such an idiot, Seaweed Brain, but you're sweet." I held out my hand and helped her up. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Just like the winter party I attended so many years ago. The difference now was there was no impending war, we were safe. Everyone heard the song they wanted to. Right now, a slow dance was playing. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and we clasped hands. We started to sway back and forth.

"This is nice," Annabeth murmured into my neck. "No gods to interrupt us and break up our -" She doubles over, choking.

"ANNABETH!" I wasn't going to lose her, not now.

"The perfume," She gagged. I whipped around to see..

..Annabeth. But the face was wrong. She had to much makeup on. Her hair was styled in a way that wasn't my Annabeth. Her dress was REALLY low cut and definitely not something she would normally wear. The makeup around her mostly gray eyes was- wait, Annabeth has stormy gray eyes and NEVER wears makeup or skimpy dresses. _Aphrodite, _I mentally groaned.

"You had to say something, Wise Girl," I muttered. "So much for peace and quiet." Annabeth punched me in the arm. Hard. _These are the times you wish you had the curse of Achilles. _

Aphrodite squealed. "You guys are like so cute together! I've decided that Percabeth is, like, way better than Helaris **(Helen and Paris)**. I mean, like, look at you two. But your clothes are, like, terrible. I mean, like, battle stained clothes were like SO last millennia."

"We've been a bit busy," Annabeth muttered.

"That's why I've come to help!" Aphrodite clasps her hands and smiles at us like this is the best news ever. _Yeah, right. _

"No really, that's-," Annabeth starts.

"Nonsense!" Aphrodite giggles, then claps her hands and we are surrounded with a cloud of pink, nauseating perfume. When the smoke clears, Aphrodite is gone. I look at Annabeth and I feel like any hope of me having a brain has left my head. There are no intelligent words to describe Annabeth's beauty, at least I can't think of any. Her blond princess curls tumble down around her shoulders covered with grey ruffled sleeves. A gorgeous grey dress, thankfully not strapless or Athena would blast me for getting near her, fits her body perfectly. An owl necklace adorns her neck.

"Wise girl, you look beautiful," I stammer out. She blushes at my compliment.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Seaweed brain," Annabeth says, trying to keep the color out of her cheeks.

"Aphrodite changed my clothes, too?" I asked, flabbergasted. I finally look down at my clothes, a green polo and khakis. Not bad.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smacks the back of my head.

"Owwwww, Annabeth. That's not nice," I mutter.

"Come on, let's go find Jason and Piper." She grabs my hand and drags me over to one of the snack tables where Jason and Piper are talking to nymph.

"Hey, Piper, Jason," Annabeth says when we reach them. She and Piper hug, _why do girls do that? They just saw each an hour ago. _Jason and I give each other nods.

"So, what are you guys the gods of?" I ask Jason.

"I'm the god of flying, and air travel. The red-tailed hawk is apparently my sacred animal. Pipes is the goddess of natural beauty, bright colors, and hummingbirds." I look over at Piper who's talking animatedly with Annabeth. The colors do seem to be a little brighter around her.

"What's with the polo?" Jason says, gesturing to my shirt.

"Aphrodite has declared us her 'all time favorite couple'," I reply. Jason winced.

"That must suck."

"Tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?" says Hazel as she and Frank walk over, arm in arm. _I guess with their curses gone they can finally be together without a worry. _

"Annabeth and Percy are Aphrodite's favorite couple," Jason tells them.

"What? Are we just trash?" Frank mutters.

"Frank!" Hazel exclaims, before giving him a quick kiss. His eyes get a little glazed over. He catches Jason and I chuckling at him. He sticks his tongue out at us.

"Where are Leo and Nico?" I ask.

"Last time I talked to Nico, he was going to DOA recording studios to meet Bianca as she comes from the underworld. As for Leo, well, he's over there on the dance floor," Hazel smiles a little bit at the end. I looked over at the dance floor, charming a bunch of nymphs. He's doing his whole Captain Bad Boy Supreme and Mr. Mcshizzle or whatever he calls it. We all burst out laughing when he waltzes up to a short nymph, gives her a twirl and a quick kiss, only to be a slapped away.

"Bad boy is right," Hazel says as she fans her face. Leo walks up to another nymph and cordially offers his hand to another nymph. The dance floor is dark, perfect for people to do very stupid stuff. The nymph accepts his hand and they begin to slow dance. I turn to walk over to Annabeth, when an iris message appears in front of me. It's Nico with the inside of DOA behind him. His face is even more pale than usual.

"Percy, underworld breakout. Come quickly," Nico manages to get out before sword makes contact with his head and he crumples.

**I feel like this was a terrible chapter. Please review and tell me. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is below. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


	4. Skeletons learn a very important lesson

**I am really surprised at myself when I ended the chapter like that. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I guessed the fates decreed it.**

**We are up to chapter 4. You guys blew me away with last chapters views. But please could some of you guests just leave a little tiny review. It means the world to me.**

**It would be awesome if you guys could check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. I know some of you are Percy Jackson fans through and through but Safarilover1 is an amazing author. Thanks. **** I need to have your final decisions on who Percy should be with so I can point the story in that direction. I have narrowed down the choice.**

**Reyna**

**Bianca**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

_**Previously,**_

_**"Percy, underworld breakout. Come quickly," Nico manages to get out before sword makes contact with his head and he crumples.**_

"Nico," I cry out, even though I know he can't hear. I wave my hand in front of the iris message, making it disappear, and sprint over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Nico is hurt. A skeleton or something just knocked him out. The underworld is having a break out. He needs our help," I say frantically.

Annabeth scans the room frantically for Hades, but he's nowhere in sight. "We'll never make it in time," She says, despair evident in her voice. "No other quick way to the underworld.

I look around the room, the hopeless of the situation filling me. _What god could or the greater question will help us?_

"Could I be of any help, Percy?" A voice says behind me.

Startled, we spin around to find Hestia standing behind us. "I can help you for Nico is practically your family and the hearth is the center of any family."

"Thank you," Annabeth said nodding her head respectfully.

"You should take the other child of the underworld, Hazel. She will be of a great help to you," Hestia tells us.

"I'll get her," I say before leaving Annabeth with Hestia.

I spot Hazel laughing with Frank. _I don't want to interrupt their time together, but Hazel will be devastated if Nico were to... No, Percy, think happy thoughts. _I weave my way through the crowd to the pair.

When Hazel sees the look on my face, fear becomes evident on her face. "What's wrong?" Hazel asks.

Frank, who had his back to me, turns around. "Percy?" He asks.

"It's Nico, Hazel. There's been an underworld breakup and Hestia will teleport us there. She also said you should come."

At the mention of her brother Hazel immediately jumped up and grabbed her spatha. "I'm coming."

Frank stood up, also. "If she's going, I'm going, too," He said.

I nodded, then motioned for them to follow me back to Hestia. _Every second we wasted was another second Nico could be getting hurt. _

"Everyone ready?" Hestia looked at us. I nodded.

"Wait, Percy, can I come?" Another voice calls out. It's Reyna.

"Sure," I motion her over.

"Join hands." I grabbed Annabeth and Hazel's hands, while Frank grabbed Hazel's other hand and Reyna's. Hestia touched my shoulder and the world went dark.

When sight came back to us, I found we were in front of DOA recording studios. It looked calm inside, well, as calm as the death waiting room can get. _This can't be right. Where is Nico?_

I beckoned the others and we walked inside. I saw Charon sitting at his podium with the rest of the souls drifting around the room.

"Charon!" Annabeth called as we ran over to him.

"Where's Nico?" Hazel asked.

"We managed to push the souls back into the underworld. They are battling around the Styx. As for Master's son, I don't know," He says.

I bite back an angry retort. Instead, I say "Thank you, Charon. We'll be going down then."

"All right, Mr. Perseus. Best of luck," He says, handing me the elevator card. _Mr. Perseus? Gah, what is it with these immortals and titles? Can't a guy just have a simple name for once?_

Annabeth swipes the card through the elevator and we descend into the realm of Hades.

* * *

"What's the game plan?" Hazel asks as the elevator goes deeper into the earth.

"I don't know," Annabeth says. "I need to assess to situation first. Percy, if we are near the river Styx, your powers can control that right?" I nod. _Nico was the only one who saw me use the Styx. Hurry up, stupid elevator! I need to help Nico!_

"I can bring the stalactites down if needed," Hazel adds in. Reyna has remained quiet this whole time. _I wonder why she wanted to come. _I shrug off the thought. _Be focused for Nico's sake._

Annabeth nods thoughtfully. "It will have to do, for now. Frank, could you shoot down some souls with your arrows or turn into a hellhound and push them back?"

Before Frank can answer, the elevator doors ding open.

"That's not right, we're supposed to go across the Styx," Annabeth says, tiny bit of fear creeping into her voice.

I'm about to agree with her, when I look out over the underworld and words leave me. The souls might have been pushed back into the underworld but the battle is not going well. Hades and Persephone are barely managing to keep the skeletal guards under control. Thanatos is sending soul after soul back to their rightful place, but there are simply too many. Cerberus and some hellhounds are dissitagrating souls back to their respectful place. I finally spot Nico fighting his way through skeletons. He must of gotten some kind of ambrosia because he's fighting but still very pale. There is a girl fighting next to him with knives, but it takes me a whole to recognize her. It's Bianca! She seems to be solid, still a little weak.

"Nico! Bianca!" Annabeth calls out, unable to help herself.

Nico turns to us and is about to yell back at us, when a club swings around from an undead caveman man. Nico is forced to put all of his attention on his fight.

"Come on, we have to help them!" I yell drawing Riptide. We charge at the skeletons. As we are about to crash into the fray, Frank turns into a huge helhound knocking down many enemies at a time. Annabeth draws her knife while Hazel wields her spatha. I stab a soul in its gut and kick one in the chest that was about to stab Annabeth in the back.

"You should never touch my friends," I say and plunge my sword through its white, flaky head. It crumbles into ashes.

Meanwhile, Hazel and Frank are making pretty good headway through the skeletal army. Frank, the hellhound, uses his huge paws to swipe away souls, while Hazel guards his back, swinging her spatha with a look of rage in her eyes.

Annabeth and I are almost to Bianca and Nico when a skeleton sneaks up on Bianca and kicks the knives out of her hands. The skeleton attacking her takes advantage of this to stab Bianca in the shoulder. She falls and appears to cry out in pain, yet the battle is so loud no one can hear her. Nico has his back turned fighting seven shades. Frank and Hazel are trying to dispatch a newly arrived group of shades. Annabeth is fighting dagger to dagger with the soul of Mediah. Reyna is fighting, wait is that Circe. There is no help nearby for Bianca. I made a split second desicion. I won't let Bianca die again.

I stab the skeleton next to me. The skeleton, who kicked the knives out of her hands, raises his sword, ready to kill her. I throw riptide like a spear.

For those of you who have been as unfortunate to witness my archery, it sucks. Luckily, that doesn't seem to apply to throwing swords. Riptide slams, point first into the skeleton's neck, disintegrating it.

Bianca looks around widely for the killer of the skeleton until she sees me. "Percy!" She cries. She reaches for her knives but they disappeared along with the skeletons. She curses them loudly.

"Language, Bianca," I say.

"Shut up! What can I use?" She retorts.

"Take riptide!" I yell, as I run towards her.

"But what will you use?" She asks. By this time, I've reached her. I yank riptide out of the skeleton's ashes and hand it, hilt first to her.

"My powers. It's time the skeletons learned their lesson from messing with my friends," I say. "Get the others under an overhanging or somewhere safe.

Bianca nods before running over to Nico. While slashing down skeletons left and right, she tells him the plan.

He nods before racing off to tell Reyna, who has just beaten Circe. I close my eyes letting the power of the Styx slowly build. I give my friends a count to thirty, yes I can count that high, to get to safety.

But when I'm on twenty-six, I hear a scream that chills me to the bone.

I whirl around. It's Annabeth. A knife sticks, hilt out, of her stomach with a eerily grinning skeleton above her.

My vision goes red and the river erupts.

**Please review and tell me how I did. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is below. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


	5. One Heck of a Storm

**We are up to 1,000 views! You guys blew me away with last chapters views. But please could some of you guests just leave a little tiny review. It means the world to me. I try to respond to every user review that is not a guest, but I'm busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**_Previously,_**

**_I whirl around. It's Annabeth. A knife sticks, hilt out, of her stomach with a eerily grinning skeleton above her._**

**_My vision goes red and the river erupts._**

The water floods over all of the underworld. I see Hades erecting black force fields over Elysium, Fields of Asphodel, and Eternal Punishment, while Persephone covers the others, her and Hades. Now that I know my friends won't be hurt, I let myself go.

The anger from Annabeth being hurt fills me. I am a hurricane, a whirlwind, and a tornado all in one. The water of the Styx swirls around me, disintegrating every shade on impact. I slash through the army of skeleton, Diarkis is an deadly multicolored blur in my hands. Before, I planned to keep Diarkis a secret, but my body is a whirlwind so no one will see the evil blade. Wave after wave crashes down on the skeletons. Within minutes, every single skeleton is a pile of ashes. But my anger is still fueling. I let the whirlwind surrounding me grow bigger and bigger. Soon the whirlwind is so big, storm trackers would have to create a hurricane category ten for it. The whirlwind begins to grow wild as I lose control of my raging anger. The water sloshes back into the Styx. I sink through the murkiness, now aware of the pain I'm in.

When I come back to my senses, or as full of sense as you can get when your body is on fire, I see a woman drifting peacefully in front of me.

"Lady Styx," I say respectfully, even though her river is burning me to death.

"Perseus," She says with a nod. "Normally, no one is allowed to bathe in my river twice. But, you. You are different."

"Gee, thanks," I say even though she is very capable of blasting me to Tartarus.

"I meant no offence to you, young Perseus. I see very dark times ahead of you. You will need the protection and invulnerability of the Styx. No one has ever bathed in the Styx twice and survived." My heart falls. "Though I will let you. What do they call me up on Olympus as far as my title?"

"Goddess of the river Styx," I say slowly.

"That is what they say? Well, it's incorrect. I am simply the manager goddess of the river Styx. If I were the goddess of the river, I would stop the river burning your skin while we talk.

There is another problem with you bathing in the Styx again, Perseus. Every time you bathe in the Styx, it transfers a little bit of its essence to you. The Styx is the river of invulnerability so you become invulnerable when you bathe in it's waters."

I'm about to tell her I know this already, thanks to Annabeth, but she holds up her hand to stop me. "Don't you see, Perseus? Every time you bathe in the Styx you get more of its essence. You have bathed in the Styx twice. More of it's essence is within than any other hero. The river Styx has chosen you it's champion," She says pointing to my arm.

I look down at my arm and gasp. My shirt was burned away in battle and the lack of it provides a clear view of the scar running down my left arm. It runs from the top of my shoulder to my elbow, with a slight curl at each end.

Lady Styx winces. "Sorry about that. By the time, I was aware of it, the river had already branded it into your skin. Every hero with the blessing who has fallen in battle receives a smaller mark on their achilles point."

"So my upper arm is my vulnerable point? No offense, that seems like a pretty bad place to have it."

"You misunderstand me, Perseus. The river has marked you, but you can still pick a different Achilles spot. Our time is almost up, but I must warn you. Do not pick the same spot again and don't tell anyone just yet. Your friends will change drastically soon," Lady Styx finishes.

I try to wrap my mind around what she has said, yet I can't. Remembering some understandable part of our conversation, I pick a new achilles spot. A tiny spot behind my ear, mostly covered by my earlobe. It would protect in battle and a weird spot to aim for.

"Have you picked yet?" Lady Styx asks. I nod. "Before I unleash my waters, I will give you a weapon." She pulls two knife like sticks from her pocket and hands them to me. They have a wicked sharp edge like a knife, but they have a much thinner blade width. Even though I'm dyslexic, I can recognize the shape of an L with the short part bent a little more back towards the longer blade. About the length of my forearm and hand, the blades have small leather grips. The metal is a watery blue grey and feels perfectly balanced in my hands.

"They are made of pure Styx unlike Stygian iron or ice. The Flaytos will feel balanced in your hand for they are from the water. Use them wisely. Do not be afraid to call on the river of broken dreams. It lives within you now. Prepare yourself." I focused on my mortal point and Lady Styx touched her hand to my chest.

Instantly, immense power and pain flowed through me. Most of it was from that fact that Lady Styx had been holding the river and when she touched my chest, it was released like a dam being broken. The pain flooded through my body, worse than the time I had bathed in the Styx before. All thoughts of my life slipped by me. I saw my parents, Tyson, Nico, and Annabeth all slipping past me along with a huge clock. I tried to focus on Annabeth, but I couldn't. Why wasn't it working? Annabeth was my mortal Anchor.

_Think of your Achilles spot_, Lady Styx's voice floats through the water.

Determinately, I focus on the point behind my ear. Slowly, I feel my life return.

_The transformation is not complete without a reason to live_, Lady Styx's voice reminds.

I hear laughing above me. I tilt my head up.

Bianca is sitting there laughing at me, her floppy green hat on her dark haired head."Come on, Percy. I didn't come back to life just for you to die. I still need to beat you up for eavesdropping on Zoe and my conversation, Fish Face." She reaches out her hand. I smile before taking it.

Unlike last time, when the thought of Annabeth shot me out, Bianca pulled me out, literally. I land panting, on the ground, next to her.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Bianca cries. I can't move; the pain immobilizes me. Bianca leans over me and I can smell strawberries for some reason. She places her soft fingers just below my cheek, checking for my pulse.

"Percy? If you are alive, do something," Bianca pleads. I shake the pain off and try to sit up. Try is the important concept there. Apparently the scar the Styx had burned into my arm was a real scar. My left arm was really stiff. With Bianca's help, I managed to sit up.

"Oh my gods, Percy! You were down there for longer than hour," Bianca says, as she squeezes the life out of me with a bear hug.

"It's good to see you solid again, Bianca," I reply before the meaning of her words sink in. "What do mean I was down there for an hour?"

"Well, when you started to go all awesome powers, Hades and Persephone protected us. And they had a hell of a time doing it. Your storm was super powerful. Hades said even Poseidon couldn't match the storm you created. Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and I all survived the fight with only a few scratches. But Annabeth..." Her voice trails off.

I shoot to my feet, ignoring the pain. "Take me to her now," I order Bianca. Bianca takes one look at my face and nods her head. She leads me over to a overhanging of black rock. The others are gathered around Annabeth, but I push them aside. Reyna, the one with the most experience healing people from being in the legion, is trying to shield Annabeth from me.

"Reyna," I growl. "Let me see her." Reyna looks at my face fearfully. She moves aside.

My shoulders slump at the sight of Annabeth. The knife is out of her stomach, but that's not the problem. It's the huge pool of blood around her.

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**Please review and tell me how I did. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is in the previous chapters. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Could you guys do me a big favor and fill one of these out for my other story? There is a list on my profile. It would mean the world to me. :)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District (1-14, District 14 is fine foods, like chocolates):**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Looks:**

**Usual Outfit:**

**Background:**

**Favorites:**

**Dislikes:**

**Interests:**

**Feelings toward Monarchy:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Relationships (friends, enemies, love):**

**Possible Allies:**

**Strategy (games, interview, training session):**

**Chance of Winning 1-10 (be reasonable):**

**Acts during the Mocking Jay Rebellion:**

**Running Strength:**

**Other:**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


	6. Awkward Conversations

**Hey people, I'm back! Sorry for the slow update; I've been really sick and my brain is mush. But longest chapter yet!**

**For those of you who have been reading From the Ashes, thank you. I have not updated that story in a while, because I've had total writers block. But lucky for you storm rising fans, I have plenty ideas for this one. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**I changed the knife from in her back to her stomach. You'll understand later.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would have not made Nico gay. That's why he's not gay in my story.**

_**Previously,**_

_**My shoulders slump at the sight of Annabeth. The knife is out of her stomach, but that's not the problem. It's the huge pool of blood around her.**_

"Annabeth, " I whisper as I take in her paper white face. She struggles to focus on me. I take her limp hand in mine and sit dejectedly on the ground next to her.

"Percy," She croaks.

"Shh," I say, brushing the hair out of her face and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "We'll get you some help, ambrosia or nectar.

She goes to protest but I put my finger to her mouth.

"Ambrosia? Nectar?" I call to my solemn, gathered around friends. "Anybody?"

"Percy," Persephone says softly to me as she kneels next to me. She looks like a regular mom with her blue jeans with little flowers on the side, a flowered shirt, and gardening sneakers. "The knife has a lethal poison. There is no cure," Pershephone says gently, putting her hand on my shoulder.

The words thud in my brain like falling stones. Thunk, thunk, thunk. _Annabeth is going to die, Annebeth is going to die, ANNABETH IS GOING TO DIE! _The words echo around my brain. A deep sense of despair floods me like a house being flooded in a hurricane. I slump forward, the hopelessness of the sitution hitting me.

_Percy. _A voice says my name softly. I sit up abrutly and whip my head around. _Percy. _The voice is inside my head. No, I'm not going crazy. It's Hestia's voice, speaking to me telepathically. _Never lose help. The hearth can heal as well as burn. _

I shake my head. Another hand touches my shoulder. It's Reyna, concern evident in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asks softly.

I nod but continue to listen for Hestia's voice inside of my head. _Percy, your water powers can heal you. Combined with the powers of being my champion, you will be able to heal Annabeth. Just concentrate on what matters most. _With that Hestia's voice is gone from my head; I can feel the absence of her presence in my head.

I stretch out my hands and place them softly on Annabeth's wound.

"Percy? What are you doing?" Nico asks. I ignore his comment and concentrate on all the good times Annabeth and I spent together. With my hands still on the wound that is killing her, I feel myself slipping into memories.

_Fireworks crackle and sizzle nearby. I see Annabeth setting up a picnic blanket on Half blood hill. I jog up to her._

_"Late as usual, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says._

_"Sorry, Wise Girl. Blackjack was-" She shuts me up with a kiss on the lips. Even after our first official kiss on my birthday last week, each kiss gets better and better. I scoop her up in my arms and sit down on the blanket with her in my lap, so we can keep kissing. _

_T__he first firework explodes in a multitude of colors above us, startling us apart. It may not be the fourth of July, but the campers wanted to celebrate the building of the new cabins. I set Annabeth down on the blanket next to me and she puts her head on my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her, I rest my head on top of hers. I take in her lemony and vanilla smell with a deep breath. Gods, she smell like an angel. I lightly kiss the top of her head. She turns her face up towards mine and we begin a deep kiss, fireworks exploding around us and inside us._

_The scene goes dark and I'm thrown into a world of blackness. When my senses come back, I see the Salt Lake City home depot where we got tar for the Argo 2._

_Annabeth and I are hand in hand, wandering the asisles of Home Depot with Frank with us. Annabeth is going on and on about how children of Hephaestus started Home Depot._

_"You see, they were always running out of supplies. So they prayed to their father and he gave them the idea of a hardware store. They were going to call it Hephaetus Demigods, but Chiron said the mortals might notice, hence the name Home Depot. Then, with the help of the Hermes kids, they duplicated the store so every hephaetus child could have supplies._

_"Wow," Frank says, gazing around the store._

_"Is there anything you don't know, Wise Girl?" I asked teasingly._

_"Hmmm," Annabeth ponders this. "No- wait! I don't know the capitol of the Democrative Republic of Congo! I can never remember that one."_

_"It's Kimshasa," Frank says quietly._

_I turn towards him, my mouth open in shock. Annabeth voices the question on my mind. "How do you know that?"_

_"My mom was there before she was, umm, killed in Afganistan," Frank says, even softer._

_Annabeth puts her hand on his shoulder and is about to say something when I see something move ahead. "Monsters!" I yell._

_The world dims again and I find myself in Rome, walking with Annabeth to find Tiberius. Despite the direness of the situation, I'm enjoying the time we have together. I put my arm around Annabeth, and she smiles up at me, surprised but happy, very happy._

_The morning sun grows brighter and brighter. I'm starting to think Apollo is messing with my head, but the familiar blackness comforts me in a strange way._

As the memories end, I'm jerked back into reality. Annabeth is struggling to sit up. Reyna is looking at me wide eyed. Hades' mouth is on the floor. Persephone and Nico have matching expression of surprise. Hazel and Frank look like they have seen ghosts. Only Bianca looks normal. She gives me a small smile like she knows EXACTLY how I healed Annabeth.

"How Per-" Annabeth starts before she begins to cough.

"She needs nectar. Or ambrosia," I call without taking my eyes off Annabeth. I'm so relieved to have her safe. Nico comes forward and hands me a plastic zip lock bag of ambrosia. I take it gratefully. Only then do I realize how tired I am. I open the bag and place a piece in Annabeth's waiting mouth. She chews slowly. Breaking a piece in half, I stuff the other half in my mouth. I help Annabeth sit up.

"We certainly have some talking to do," Nico says. Hades gives a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine."

He leads us into his palace that scared me so many years ago. In Persephone's garden we find a rectangular table with seating for nine people, as if the skeleton butlers were waiting for us. There is no food but large plates and glasses are at each place. Hades takes the seat at the head of the table and Persephone sits beside him. The rest of us drop into chairs. Annabeth is on my left while Hazel is on my right with Frank next to her. Nico, Bianca and Reyna sit across the table from us.

Hades snaps his fingers and skeletal butlers in black suits come forward with platters of food. They place them at various spots around the room. "It's not underworld food," Hades tells us. "You can eat it safely.

"Good," Frank said. "I'm starving." He piles some fruit salad onto his plate and takes a big bite. "Yum."

I scoop up some fruit salad too and take a bite. "Wow. Do all skeletons make this good of food?"

Hades looks very pleased to be talking about the extent of his kingdom. "The chefs who lived normal lives and would normally go to Asphodel have a choice: they may remain in Asphodel or become one of my chefs. Most chose to become a chef. Charlie Trotter, Auguste Escoffier, and Antoine Beauvilliers are all a part of my kitchen."

"I've heard of Antoine Beauvilliers," Hazel says.

"Yes, he's quite famous," Annabeth replies. "He was a pioneering restaurateur who opened one of the first prominent grand restaurant in Paris, France. He is also the author of _L'Art du Cuisinier. _He died in 1817."

"Oh," Hazel says softly. "That's probably how I know him."

"Any ways," Hades says, clearing his throat. He probably wants to avoid awkward conversations. "There are lots of things that need to be explained. Nico, why don't you tell us how you knew Bianca hadn't left the underworld?"

Nico looks a little nervous, but relaxes when Bianca gives his hand a little squeeze. "Well, when I heard the doors of death were open, I decided to try to get Bianca out. I reached Elysium to find she had left for rebirth. I brought another lovely sister up instead," He starts giving Hazel a smile. "But in the final battle on Mount Olympus, I remember Thanatos complaining about how rebirth lines were really backed up. With the two wars and all, even the demigods from the battle of the labyrinth haven't gotten reborn yet. I visited Bianca after the Titan war to inform her of what had happened, so I knew she couldn't be gone from the underworld just yet."

Reyna nods. "We had lots of casualties in the Titan war on the Roman side, I'm not surprised the lines were backed up."

"How did the breakout happen?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"My dad and I went in the rebirth room, ugh, that sounds so weird. Anyways, a lot of people wanted to be in their previous life, so when my dad had to tell Iglassibad, the spirit in charge of rebirth procedures, a lot of them got mad. They managed to get out of the room. Dad can probably tell it better from here."

Hades looks uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. Persephone grabs his hand. "They managed to push out to the Lobby. By this point, Thanatos, Nico, Persephone, Bianca, and I were in the Lobby, ready to push them back. Thanatos suggested Nico call you, Percy, so you could help. Nico was iris messaging you when a skeleton got through us and knocked him out. After Bianca and Thanatos cut down skeleton after skeleton, Persephone and I managed to push them back into the elevator." Bianca cheeks flush a little when her father describes the battle. "We had to rig the elevator directly to the Styx, for Charon was needed to keep the souls in the Lobby in line. We gave Nico some nectar to get him on his feet, then flashed down here. A couple minutes later, you arrived," Hades finishes.

"I have a few questions for you, Percy," Persephone says. _Oh crap._

"Ok," I say as smoothly as I can.

"What were you doing down there in the river Styx?"

"You were in the river Styx again?" Annabeth asks me, her mouth wide. I had forgotten she was dying in this point in time.

"Ummm," I stutter.

She picks up her table fork and slashes it across my hand. The knife breaks clean in two. Everyone's mouth is wide open.

"Impossible," Hades mutters.

"Lelad was killed when he tried to bathe in the Styx a second time," Annabeth was gaped at me.

"Maybe Lady Styx was feeling generous," I suggest. For some reason, I don't want to tell them about my conversation with Lady Styx. Bianca meets my eyes with a subtle we'll talk later look and I give her my most desparate _HELP! _look.

"How did you heal Annabeth?" Bianca asks. I'm grateful for the change of topic, even if it's still an awkward one. There is some reason behind Hestia choosing me to be her champion.

"When I felt like all hope was lost and Annabeth was dead, I heard Hestia's voice in my mind. She told me that the hearth gave hope. I felt like I could heal Annabeth. I figured it was worth a shot. So, yeah," I say. It's the partial truth. Annabeth gives me a grateful smile and squeezes my hand.

"All right," Hades concludes after a minute of silence. "For your service to the underworld, I can transport you back to Camp Half Blood where your friends are. You'll be just in time for light's out." Before we could say another word, the shadows consume us and we are transported to the common area in Camp Half Blood. I notice Hestia poking at the coals of the fire and she gives my a heart warming smile. I walk Annabeth to her cabin.

At the door, she turns back to me.

"Thank you for saving me, Percy," She says.

"It was nothi-" I'm cut off by her lips crashing into mine. We hold the kiss for a little while before Malcolm opens the door.

"Sorry," He says sheepishly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Annabeth says. "I was coming in anyways." She turns back to me. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

"Night, Wise Girl," I say before heading back across the green to where Nico and Bianca are talking to Hestia. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank have wandered off to where the Romans were currently staying. When I reach them, Bianca breaks away from the conversation and walks over to me. She hands me Riptide, which I'd forgotten she still had.

"We'll talk in the morning, okay?" She says.

"Yeah," I respond with a big yawn.

Bianca laughs. "Get a good night's sleep," She calls as Nico walks over.

"Night, Perce," He says.

"Night, Nico."

The children of Hades walk towards the Hades cabin. I give Hestia a tired nod, hoping she'll understand. She gives a smile so much like my mom's.

In the Poseidon cabin, I fall into my bunk. I'm asleep almost immediately.

_Maybe tomorrow, I can relax with Annabeth. All the worries gone._

I only wish I knew how wrong I was.

**Good? Bad? I'm really sick so my level of writing is down. The OC submission is still open.**

**Please Review/ follow/ favorite.**

**~water6631~**


	7. Trouble at Camp

**We are up to 2,000 views! Yay!**

**I just realized that in my other story, From the Ashes, I use a girl named Bianca too. I am not obsessed with Bianca, I just wanted a girl's name that began with B for from the Ashes.**

**Here are some reponses to reviews.**

**Thantos Grim- I will try to keep powers to a minimum. Percy will lose some powers to save a friend (I'm not going to tell you any more)**

**I am that writer- Any ideas you have I would love to hear.**

**Guest- The flaytos (knifes) will appear soon.**

** john. rodriguez .3704- I picture Percy as a very loyal person; I don't see him as a two time.**

**Onto chapter 7! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine.**

* * *

The weirdest part about my night was the no dreams. I never have no dreams, I mean never. Especially not at camp. My dreams have always been more vivid at camp. Shuddering, I rolled out of bed. It felt like the calm before a storm.

The next thing I noticed was I was still wearing the fancy clothes Aphrodite gave me, now shredded, ripped and torn from yesterday's events. As I groped for some shorts on the floor of my cabin, I realized just how dark it was in the cabin. Annabeth says I'm a lazy person so I never see the dark in the morning. I glance over to my clock. The blue letters read 6:00. Most days, I would have hopped back into bed and fallen asleep, but ever since Tatarus and the underworld yesterday, I have been even more claustrophobic if that's possible. I needed to get outside and breath the fresh air.

I pulled on some shorts and a t shirt. When I threw Aphrodite's khaki pants on the floor, something clunked on the floor. _What it that? _I pat my pockets for Riptide and Diarkis, but they are there. Perplexed, I walk over to the pant pockets, to find a greyish rock, small enough that I can wrap my hand around. Frowning slightly, I turn the stone in my hand. On a sudden urge, I slide my pointer and middle fingers across the rock's smooth surface. Instantly, the knifes or Flaytos Lady Styx gave me are in my hands. The hilts have black leather grips with little pieces of stone like the one I held in my hand seconds ago. I touch the two hilt ends together and they retract into the rock. Putting the rock in my pocket for later investigation, I head outside.

The morning is very pleasant. The slightly chilly air is probably keeping everyone in their cabins, since no one is outside yet. I look all around at the peaceful camp. Then I see Chiron's empty wheelchair on the Big House porch which reminds me, I haven't seen Chiron since last winter. Smiling to myself, I start to walk briskly towards the Big house.

As I'm nearing the Big House, Bianca steps onto the porch of the cabin for Hades.

"Good morning Percy," She calls to me.

"Hey Bianca," I reply back. As much as I want to talk to Chiron, I owe Bianca answers from yesterday. Bianca must be thinking the same thing as me because she steps of the porch and walks over to me.

"Do you think you could show me where Zeus's fist is in the forest? We're playing capture the flag soon and Nico tells me it's a main ronde vu point," Bianca says.

"Sure," I say, grateful for the privacy. We walk along the beach, a less obvious way to the forest, in a comfortable silence. It's not that I'm embarrassed to be with Bianca. Just Annabeth gets jealous very easily and I don't want any bad rumors going around or anything getting in between us.

We reach the edge of the forest and neither of us has said a word. Bianca turns to look at me, her expression so full of worry, concern, and curiosity all at the same time.

"Did you talk to Lady Styx?" She asks.

"H-how did you know?" I stammer.

"Seriously, Percy? Let's see: you were in the river Styx and you're invulnerable for the second time. I am a child of the underworld; I can sense the underworld spirits," Bianca says, a small smirk crossing her face.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I did talk to Lady Styx," I start. And it all comes pouring out. How Styx gave me the blessing again, the river choosing me, the scar, and the flaytos. When I get to the part of the scar, Bianca gasps and reaches over to pull up the sleeve off of my bicep.

"So it's true," She says, stunned. "I saw Luke had one and Achilles, too. It's not your vulnerable point, though. That would be stupid."

I nod and continue my story. I pull out the rock as I begin to talk about the Flaytos. Bianca holds out her hand, asking to see them. I activate it, and she grips them in a strategically grip. She does a few experimentally swings with them, then nods. She deactivates them with a flick of her wrist and gives the rock back to me.

"Then you pulled me out the river," I say, looking at Bianca in amazement. "You really did pull me out."

She nods. "It didn't feel right to leave you down there. I could feel your life slipping away." By now, we've reached Zeus's fist.

"That's it. Have you ever met Chiron?" I ask as we head back towards the camp, thinking of my resolve to talk to him earlier.

"Chiron the centaur? No, I saw him but we never were properly introduced."

"I'll take you to meet him now. We have some time before breakfast." Bianca nods.

As we exit the forest, we see Reyna on an early morning run with her metal dogs, Aurum and Argentum. She spots us and jogs over.

"Hey Percy. Bianca," Reyna says, pushing her dark, loose strands of hair out of her face. She's hardly sweating, so she must be in amazing shape.

"What's up, Reyna?" I ask.

"Can I pet your dogs?" Bianca asks.

Reyna gives a small laugh. "Sure, but be careful. They might bite."

"I'm not afraid of them," Bianca says with a smile. She reaches down and lets Argentum sniff her hand, then letting Aurum sniff her hand. Bianca pets and scratches their heads. They lean into her hands.

"Where were you guys going?" Reyna says, turning away from Bianca and her dogs.

"To see Chiron. Bianca's never been introduced to him and I haven't seen him for almost year," I reply.

"Cool, I have never really talked to him," Reyna says. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," I say with a shrug. I look over to Bianca, who summoned dog bones for both dogs. The dogs are laying on the ground, gnawing on their bones.

"Well, Bianca certainly can make friends with animals," Reyna says with a small shake of her head.

"Bianca, let's go see Chiron now," I call to her. She looks up and nods then whispers something to the dogs. The dogs take off running and Bianca sprints after them laughing. Smiling, I run after her, Reyna close behind me.

Bianca stops by the big house porch steps and leans down to scratch the dog's ears. "Good race," She coos to them.

Reyna and I reach her, but before we can go inside the big house, something happens that makes the hairs on the back of my head stand straight up. A scream pierces the air. Reyna looks around wildly.

"Where could that have come from?" She asks, panic evident in her voice.

"The borders," I say, before taking towards Thalia's pine tree, drawing riptide as I run. I hear Bianca and Reyna run after me pulling out their weapons as they run. As I crest the hill, I see two kids, presumably half bloods, fighting four Laistrygonian Giants, three hellhounds, and a Cyclops. Well, one of them is fighting. A girl with long wavy, brown hair who looks about fifteen is fighting for her life with a pure golden dagger. She looks fairly decent with a dagger and keeps throwing purple flashes of light at the monsters, but she is heavily outnumbered. A boy with orange red hair is sitting hands over his head, screaming bloody murder. The girl is trying to protect him, while holding off the monsters, but she is tiring quickly. Bianca and Reyna appear beside me and take in the scene with startled gasps.

"Bianca, go help and protect the boy. Reyna, come with me to help the girl and destroy the monsters," I say, quickly taking charge of the situation. The girls nod and we run off to join in. The girl has just managed to find a weak spot in the Cyclops's armor. I now recognize the Cyclops as Ma Gasket, the one Tyson disintegrated in the battle at camp Jupiter. Ma Gasket dissolves with a scream, but the girl doesn't notice one of the hellhounds sneaking up on her. By the time she notices, it will be to late. I throw Riptide, point first, into the back of the monsters neck. The girl whips, around surprised, as the golden dust covers her. Stunned, her mouth drops open at us. I guess we are a little startling, Reyna with her imperial gold dagger and me, with my recently thrown sword. I grab the stone that contains the flaytos and activate it, as seeing my sword is on the ground, twenty feet away.

"Watch out!" Reyna calls and does a jump with a flip in the middle and lands on the another hellhound's neck, stabbing it in the neck with her dagger. The fight dissolves into mayhem. **(I stink at battle scenes, tell me how I do.)** I jump off the ground, using a crouched giant fighting the girl as a spring board to get to another hellhound. I slash one of the Flaytos across the flank of the hellhound and he howls in pain as he disintegrates. _It must feel like the actual Styx. _There are only three Laistrygonian Giants left now, seeing as the girl killed one giant and a Cyclops while Reyna killed a hellhound. I race forward to the biggest giant and with a quick X swipe of my Flaytos, I chop his leg clean off. He must be a strong monster, because he only howls in pain, dropping to one knee. I lock my flaytos together behind his neck and kick his face back into them. His head rolls back off, disintegrating as it rolls. I turn, expecting more fighting but Reyna is cleaning her knife on the grass, the giant no where to be seen. The girl is standing over a pile of golden dust with her dagger still out. Bianca is helping the boy towards the camp boundaries.

I walk over to the girl, deactivating the flaytos and picking up riptide as I go. "I know you probably don't trust us right now, but we need to get you safe," I say to her. She still looks scared but follows us over the border to where Bianca and the boy are standing.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I say, collapsing riptide and holding out my hand to shake to both of them in turn.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"And I'm Bianca, daughter of Hades."

The girl looks at us cautiously before touching the hilt of her dagger to her hair. It shrinks into a hair clip, holding back a few pieces of her long dark hair. I can now see her emerald green eyes. "I'm Ivory Wolfe," She says, shaking our hands.

I turn to the boy and see he has green eyes too. But unlike mine or Ivory's, his eyes are a muddy green. "My name is Brandon Poli," He says in a snobby tone. "And why have you brought me here?"

"Well, you two are half-bloods. Half Greek god and half human. The Greek gods are still around and they now live in America. Every so often, they have kids with mortals, producing demigods like us. We have brought you to Camp Half Blood, a safe place for demigods," Bianca says.

Ivory nods her head like this explains all logical questions. "So who's my parent?" She asks.

"We don't now yet. We won't know till you are claimed. We can make guesses though. Who did you live with, mom or dad?" I ask. Ivory's bright green eyes darken and I know I've hit a sore subject.

"I had lived with my dad," She says.

"Who's my parent?" Brandon says haughtily. "I lived with my mom until you dragged me into here."

I'm about to respond when a glowing green symbol appears over Brandon's head. It's a glowing green trident.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review and tell me. **

**I am still accepting OCs, so here is the form if you want to submit.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**


	8. The Truths

**3,000 views and tons more follows and favorites! Awesome! Thanks for being fantastic readers. Sorry it's late, my writing schedule is getting funked up with Christmas activities.**

**OC submition is still open, but I won't post the form on this chapter.**

**Review responses**

**team Leo leader- Brandon can't die, but something terrible will happen to him.**

**I am that writer- I'm sorry the battle scene was short. There were only a few monsters.**

**Safarilover1- yes, I do know it was chocolate covered anything day.**

**BJStarlington- thank you.**

**Pandoralover9914- you have made my day brighter. **

**Thank you anyone else who submitted an OC, favorited, followed.**

**IMPORTANT! - Piper and Jason are at Camp Jupiter. They returned there after the war, they are not evil just not involved in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Percy Jackson.**

_**Previously,**_

_**I'm about to respond when a glowing green symbol appears over Brandon's head. It's a glowing green trident.**_

_"_You're... You're.. " Bianca stammers, completely lost for words.

A wave of anger hits me through my absolute surprise. How could Poseidon do this to us, my mom and me. He called her a queen among women, offering her an beautiful palace under the sea. I wonder how many women her has falsely deceived like this. Amphitrite must be so heartbroken.

Chiron canters up with campers running behind him, they probably heard the screaming, but falters at the trident above Brandon's head.

"How?" He whispers to himself.

A bright flash of light causes us to cover our eyes momentarily. When it dies, Poseidon is standing there in his royal Atlantian clothes. Good, maybe we all get answers.

Chiron must be thinking the same thing because he kneels. "Lord Poseidon," He says respectfully.

"I present to you, my best son, Brandon Poli, who has with no training or weapon slain the legion of monsters that was attacking the camp, threatening it's safety. He has slayed the mighty Ma Gasket, the largest hellhounds alive, and the toughest, best laystrogain giants ," Poseidon said, pride evident in his voice. _As if. Those hellhounds were puppies compared to Mrs. O'Leary and others I've fought. Ma Gasket was killed by Leo and Tyson, not so mighty any more. The giants were barely the size of the ones I fought in 7th grade. And Brandon didn't even slay them._

"Yeah, and Percy just stood there watching," Brandon said, giving me a small, triumphant smirk.

"Percy!" Poseidon said harshly, turning towards. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

I open my mouth to speak, but I'm cut off by Brandon.

"Don't even try to defend yourself, Jackson. You're weak and now they see it,' Brandon says. I look into Poseidon's eyes, searching for any signs he's not himself. There are none.

"Brandon is absolutely right. I, Poseidon, ruler of Atlantis and the seas, pronounce Brandon, my sixteen year old son, the leader of Camp Half Blood. He shall be made immortal immediately. I also forbid anyone to talk to Perseus Jackson. Anyone who does will be considered an outsider and will be treated as one," Poseidon finished with a flourish of his trident. Poseidon brings the trident to Brandon's head gently and a green light pulses outward from him. Brandon collapses into a heap on the ground. I shudder as the words hit me. _Poseidon cheated on Sally just a year after I was born._

Poseidon pulls a flask of nectar from his robes and drips it into Brandon's mouth. He sits up groggily and Poseidon pulls him to his feet. "And before I go, I would like to present my favorite son with a gift." Nothing happens until we feel slight tremors through the ground. The sea rocks violently and a huge wave roars towards us. I reach out my powers to feel Poseidon subconsciously controlling it. Brandon holds up his hand and the water stops, making it look like Brandon stopped the wave. But it was Poseidon's power that caused the wave to come to a halt. The wave condenses until a blue sword is lying on the ground, sea green jewels up and down the hilt. Brandon picks up the sword and does a few very sloppy swings with it.

"I name this blade, Eínai or Sea, in honor of my father," Brandon loudly proclaims. He places it in a matching blue sheath that must have appeared on his waist when the sword materialized.

"Good bye my son," Poseidon says, patting Brandon on the shoulder. "I know you will do me proud."

"Bye dad," Brandon replies.

As Poseidon is flashing out, the newer campers cheer and hoist Brandon onto the shoulders. The cries of "Brandon, Brandon, Brandon," can be heard as they head towards the dining pavilion. Chiron looks at me so sadly, he turns and follows them down the hill, his tail drooping sadly. Some of the campers who have known me longer, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Leo, Ivory, Nico, Bianca, Reyna, Hazel, Frank and a few others from the titan war, stay behind.

"Percy, is that really what happened?" Clarisse asked me.

Ivory, who I'd forgotten was still here, steps up. "That's not true. I was there fighting the monsters. By the way, I'm Ivory Wolfe, daughter of some Greek goddess."

Nice to meet yous and greetings float around. Once all the introductions are made, everyone sits down on the grass be Thalia's pine tree. I look around for Annabeth but she's no where in site.

"She went with Brandon," Chris Rodriguez whispers to me.

My heart sinks. _How could Annabeth do this to me? Does she really think I stood by and did nothing?_

I'm broken out of my thoughts when Ivory begins to speak. "I wasn't on purposely traveling with Brandon; he just sort of followed me. My father drowned when I was three. I was shoved around in orphanages until about two years ago, when I was thirteen, I started to see things even stranger than usual. I started to develop these purple power lights. I ran away and hid in abandoned buildings, managing to fight off monsters with my hair clip dagger. Last week, I was passing through the suburbs of New York City, when a kid started to follow me. He teased me about being alone. I wouldn't tell him anything and Brandon continued to follow me. I would do errands for people and work hard for food but he would always take when I was sleeping. I knew it was him but I couldn't kill him, in case he was a mortal. The monsters chased us out of an abandoned work factory. I felt a strange pull to this place. When the monsters caught up with us, Brandon hid and screamed like a girl, leaving me to fend off the monsters the best I could. I yelled at him to go get help, Brandon did nothing. I was tiring when Percy, Bianca, and Reyna came to rescue us. Bianca ran to defend Brandon while Percy saved my life by throwing his sword through a hellhound's neck. With the help of Reyna, we managed to defeat the monsters. Then we walked over the hill and Poseidon claimed Brandon. You were there for the rest."

Leo puts his chin in his hands in a calculating expression. "Ivory, can I see your dagger for a second?"

Ivory looks at me, confused why he would ask this. "He's our expert mechanic," I tell her. Ivory nods and pulls the gold pin with green and purple jewels on it from her hair, transforming it into the pure golden blade she fought with earlier. I can now see gold lettering up the length of the dagger, but the morning sun glinting off the blade is too bright for me to read the lettering. Leo takes the dagger carefully from Ivory's hands and turns it over slowly in his hands.

"Pure gold, I think," He muses to himself. "Very rare. Found only in the sea of monsters. Twenty inches long, good for killing all monsters except those to be killed be silver. Unbreakable."

Ivory stares at Leo, her jaw practically on the ground. "How did you know all of that?" Ivory asks, waving her hand.

"Resident son of Hephaestus, at your service. Machines, swords, anything that is mechanical, we fix," Leo says, passing the dagger to Hazel. "Can you check if that is really gold?"

Hazel nodded and touched the blade gingerly. "Pure gold, you were right," She stifles a laugh at the look Ivory is giving her. "Daughter of Pluto, god of the riches under the earth."

"I thought you guys said it was a Greek camp," Ivory says.

"It is," I say. "I'll explain to you on the tour," I look at Nico and Bianca. They nod and follow Ivory and I as we leave our friends to go to on to breakfast.

"What does it say on the blade?" I ask as we walk down towards the central green. Ivory, still holding her dagger, turns the flat of her blade so I can read is.

"αυτοκρατορικός," Nico whispers.

"Imperial," Ivory says. She then looks startled. "How did I know that?"

"It's hardwired in demigod's brains. Ancient Greek is easy for us because our dyslexia. Your ADHD is your battle reflexes," Bianca reassures her.

We've reached the center green. It's empty of life, for everyone is at breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, Nico's stomach growls. He looks at me sheepishly.

"You don't happen to have any food, do you?" He asks, embarrassed.

"I know someone who can help," I said, leading them over to Hestia stirring something in the iron pot over the fire.

"Lady Hestia," I say.

"Percy," She says with a warm a smile. "Bianca, Nico. And who is this?"

"Ivory Wolfe," Ivory says.

"Can we have some food?" I ask Hestia.

She smiles and ladles out some warm liquid into bowls. Hestia hands one to each of us. We thank her politely and continue on the tour of the camp. I point out the different cabins, the climbing wall, the canoe lake, the forest, Rachel the oracles' cave, and the big house. As we finish our soup, the bowls disappear. C_onvenient for traveling._

"Who do think my mom is?" Ivory asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Nico says. "Percy? Bianca?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say Demeter. You know the brown hair and green eyes. But most Demeter kids have light brown hair not dark. You'll just have to wait for your godly parent to claim you," Bianca says, a sad look in her eyes. She must remember the feeling.

The rest of the tour is uneventful. We explain the two wars to Ivory, the Roman Camp, Bianca's return, and everything else about being a demigod. We end the tour and take Ivory to the sword fighting arena for the rest of the day. Annabeth came and told me after breakfast that she was going to Olympus to oversee the finish of the reconstruction of Olympus. Poseidon also showed up again after breakfast, proclaiming he was going to take his all time favorite son to Olympus to see it and Atlantis, so his new subjects could bow before the new prince of the sea._ Love you too dad. _

I am there waiting for Annabeth when the white van pulls in at dark.

"Annabeth," I say, but she's distracted and doesn't notice me until I pick her up by her waist.

"Oh, hi Percy," She says, her eyes having a distant look.

"What's wrong? Did some thing happen to you today?"

"No! We had the most wonderful day ever! We kis-" Annabeth cuts off, looking at me startled, like she has just noticed it's me, not someone else.

"Annabeth.." I trail off.

"Sorry Percy, I'm tired. See you tomorrow," She races off, not even giving me a kiss. It's funny now I think about it, but it's the first day since we've been dating and together that we haven't kissed at all. My shoulders slump a little and I trudge off to my cabin. Brandon's spending the night at Olympus so I get the cabin to myself.

* * *

"Percy!"

I leap out of my bed, drawing riptide as I go. Whirling around, I search for the danger. Laughter is heard from the saltwater fountain that Tyson fixed for me in the corner. It's my mom laughing at my hilarious reaction from an iris message.

"Mom," I say, rolling my eyes.

Sally Jackson finishs off her laughter. "Sorry, honey. Just checking your battle reflexes are still intact. I haven't talked to you in months. Will you come visit us today?"

"I guess so. Blackjack could use the exercise."

Mom smiled. "I'll have a few of his favorite doughnuts ready. See you in an hour." She swipes her hand over the iris message and disappears.

I leave a note on my bed and head to the stables. Blackjack is a little annoyed to be woken up from his nap, but is excited to go when he hears about the doughnuts. The early morning air is cold, but the flight is quick. We arrive in the yard of my mom's New York City suburbs home. Inside, my mom and Paul are drinking coffee in the living room. I join them on the couch and get caught up on the latest happenings. Paul tells me about how everyone was asking for me at school, and my mom tells me about her garden and latest book. I fill them in on the quests to Greece and Rome, and the Roman camp. A few hours later I look out the window to see the sun sinking lower towards the ground. Time really flies when you're having fun or when you have ADHD.

"I better get going," I say, standing up from the couch.

"Come again soon," Sally says, as Blackjack and I take off.

"I will," I call as they grow smaller and smaller.

It's almost dark, or what Annabeth told me what owls called it tween time. Blackjack lands in the stable courtyard and I feed him the last doughnut before heading off to my cabin.

When I enter the cabin, it's dark that's expected. What I don't expect is the two people kissing on Brandon's bed. _What kind of girl would go out with Brandon. Probably some slut. Eww, does he really have to be kissing right here? _I head to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. I open the bathroom door and light floods on the two. The girl's blond hair shimmers. Disturbed by the light, she turns towards me.

That's when I see who she is. The stormy grey eyes, shiny blond curls, and tanned skin.

It's Annabeth.

**I felt like this chapter was super crappy. Please tell me what you think. Also please tell me which of these threats sound the best for a war.**

**- Order (Chaos's brother. A bit over done, but it's an option.)**

**- All the titans (Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, and many more)**

**- Ourea (primordial of the mountains)**

**- Other that you thin of**

**~water6631~**


	9. Background

**Its chapter 9! And a merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate Christmas. This is my late present to you. **

**I was wondering a little about the house of hades pairings (have not read it yet). **

**Have the number of...**

**- Thalico fanfics decreased?**

**- Caleo increased?**

**- Lenya decrease?**

**- Perico increase?**

**- Leico increase or decrease?**

**Review Responses**

**team Leo leader- I was cracking up when I read your review. Maybe at the end Percy will mistake him for an enemy or Brandon will betray so Percy can kill him.**

**RoboMonkey101- I will try not to make anyone character too powerful. Percy may seem super powerful right now but that will change in a chapter or two. I hope you learn more about Brandon in this chapter.**

**Minecraft1236- Thank you for your vote. **

**This chapter is going to be a little different since it's in different people other than Percy's POV.**

**Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, Greek gods belong to the Greeks, Ivory Wolfe belongs to Safarilover1.**

Bianca' POV

My whole life or death life changed so drastically in a few hours. One moment I was in the waiting room for rebirth, as Nico says that's really awkward, the next I was fighting to restore the underworld. Then Annabeth gets stabbed in the stomach and Percy creates a death hurricane, literally. Oh Percy. He's still so much like that boy that rescued Nico and I at Westover Hall. The way he saved me from certain return to death When he didn't resurface from the water, I began to panic. What could have happened to him? I felt his life slipping away and saw him floundering underneath the surface. In a split second, I made a decision that probably was going to kill me. I reached down and grabbed Percy's hand to pull him out. When he couldn't breath, worry built up in my chest. Then the way he healed Annabeth. I wanted to join the hunt a bit but would make sure to visit Nico a bit more.

As we were about to leave the underworld, Hades pulled me aside. "Bianca, I wanted to give this to you before but there was no time." He hands me a beautiful black bow.

"I love it," I whisper, running my fingers down the curve of the smooth wood.

"It's made of black poplar wood, strong but flexible. You need no arrows for whenever you draw back the string an stygian iron arrow will appear. They will never run out. Touch the tip of the bow."

I did so and the bow became a pitch black bracelet on my left wrist.

"Thanks dad," I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. I laughed at his astonished expression and walked back over to my friends.

If a normal person landed in Camp Half Blood while it's dark, they maybe could see the dark outlines of the cabins and the porch lights of the Big House. But as a child of darkness, I can see fine in the dark. I gasped. Nico had told me about the new cabins, but I have never expected this. The omega like shape of all the cabins was exact and perfect. Each cabin had it's completely own style. I could still see the Artemis cabin glowing brightly in the dimly lit moon.

As Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin, Nico went to talk to Hestia. I was in too much awe of the transformed camp to listen. Percy walked back over to us. I was about to begin questioning him, but he looked ready to drop. It could wait until morning. Nico showed me the Hades cabin. It was perfectly our style: pitch black outside with fiery green torches illuminating the porch in an eerie sort of way. It looked kind of like one of those modern day haunted houses I had seen in the Lotus Casino. Inside, it was decked out in huge flat screen tvs, king size beds that retracted into side rooms, black stereos, a kitchen, and some black leather couchs.

"Dang, Nico," I say. "What did you pay to get this stuff?'

"Hello Bia? Dad's the god of wealth. We have..."

"Free money!" I finish.

"Exactly!" Nico laughs.

He shows me to the bed he had made when he thought he could bring me back before the giant war. It was a king sized bed with silvery sheets. A green nightstand was beside the bed. I fell onto the bed exhausted. It was so comfy.

"Night Nico," I call.

"Bianca, watch this," Nico claps his hands once and the lights switch off.

"Awesome," I say.

And we both drift off into sleep.

* * *

Brandon's POV (**Didn't expect that, did you**?)

I was so happy to finally be at camp. Dad has been coming to me ever since I was little, showering us with gifts and making my mom happy. Did I mention my dad's the all powerful Poseidon and I'm his all powerful son? Well I am. My dad told me all about camp and brought me some of the coolest equipment that cost a lot of money. I was the most popular kid at my school, hands down. Girls would throw themselves at my amazing looks, and guys would beg to hang out with me. Did I mention how awesome I was?

I was in the lavish mansion my dad had bought my mom, Brittney Poli, when a girl walked by my home. She was hot, even with her ripped denim jacket, messy dark brown hair, and black jeans. I know a guy with my looks should get her easily. And I wanted to see what she was doing. I put on my best and most expensive stuff and walked up to her.

"Hey, beautiful," I say, throwing my arm around her. She whipped towards me and shoved me off her. Dang, she was strong. She still said nothing.

I kept following her until night fall, using my amazing pick up lines. At twilight she walked into an abandoned work building. I was starving at this point. Luckily the girl had some food. She pulled a bagel out of her bag and continued searching her bag. I scooped up the bagel and took a big bite out of it.

"Yum," I say, savoring the taste. The girl swings around. When she sees I eaten her bagel, she reaches for her hair clip. But half way to her hair, her hands stops. She sighs and lays her head on top of her backpack. I pull out my phone, the latest smartphone, and call my mom.

The girl leaps up at the sound of my voice. She sees the phone, her eyes widen, and she takes off running. I chase after her. Then I hear the pounding footsteps behind us. We just kept running and hiding until a few days later we reached a hill with a giant pine tree on the top. These disgusting monsters that I could have so beaten were chasing us. The girl pulls on her hair clip, turning into a dagger. She swings her hair over her shoulder, looking hotter than ever.

"Go get help now," She says, pointing down the hill. It's the first time I've heard her voice. It's smooth and would sound when she says my name. I would go get help, but that would involve running and I'm way too cool for a lowly thing like running. Instead, I curl up by a rock and do the only sensible thing in my situation. I scream.

The girl manages to stab a monster. Three people appear on the hill. They seem to be talking to each other. Then a girl in black clothing with a floppy green hat runs over while a boy and a girl run towards the monsters. The girl with the green hat stands above me almost protectively. Humph, I don't need protection. I'm so strong and muscular. She pulls out a pure black bow and waits for monsters to come at us. When none do, she pulls me to my feet and walks me towards the pine tree. I do the whole, Oh I'm so hurt and lean dramatically on her. The girl I came here with and the other two who joined her defeat the monsters. They walk towards us. The boy has a wicked sword. I'll get dad to get me one cooler than his.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," He says, putting his sword that's now a pen into his pocket. _Oh that Percy Jackson. My dad Poseidon told me all about him and how much more awesomer I am than him. My dad told me about everything._

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona," The girl that fought monsters with Jackson says.

"And I'm Bianca, daughter of Hades," Says the girl who 'protected' me.

I watch as the girl I traveled with looks around with caution. She sighs and touches her dagger to her hair. It turns in a gold and green hair pin that perfectly accents her now visible emerald green eyes. "I'm Ivory Wolfe," She says, shaking the others hands.

Jackson turns towards me with those sea green eyes like dads. "My name is Brandon Poli," I say, sticking my chest out in a beastly, manly way. "And why have you brought me here?"

"Well, you two are half-bloods. Half Greek god and half human. The Greek gods are still around and they now live in America. Every so often, they have kids with mortals, producing demigods like us. We have brought you to Camp Half Blood, a safe place for demigods," Bianca says.

Ivory nods her head like this explains all logical questions. "So who's my parent?" She asks.

"We don't now yet. We won't know till you are claimed. We can make guesses though. Who did you live with, mom or dad?" Jackson ask. Ivory's bright green eyes darken.

"I had lived with my dad," She says.

"Who's my parent?" I say. I know it's Poseidon but I want to see if Jackson is really as much as an idiot as dad says he is. "I lived with my mom until you dragged me into here."

Jackson is about to respond when a glowing green light flows from above my head. I look up to see a trident.

_"_You're... You're.. " Bianca stammers, completely lost for words.

Jackson looks like he suddenly started sucking on sour lemons with a bit of anger mixed in. _Ha! Now who's the coolest ever?_

This horse dude, Chiron, I think, canters up with campers running behind him, but falter at the trident above my head. I give a few flirtiest winks to a couple hot girl. They swoon and blow me kisses.

"How?" The horse dude whispers to himself.

A bright flash of light causes us to cover our eyes momentarily. When it dies, Poseidon is standing there in his royal Atlantian clothes. _Now dad will proclaim I'm his favorite son and get rid of this Jackson scum._

Chiron kneels. "Lord Poseidon," He says respectfully.

"I present to you, my best son, Brandon Poli, who has with no training or weapon slain the legion of monsters that was attacking the camp, threatening it's safety. He has slayed the mighty Ma Gasket, the largest hellhounds alive, and the toughest, best laystrogain giants ," Poseidon said, pride evident in his voice. I puff out my chest a bit more and put on my best heroic look.

"Yeah, and Percy just stood there watching," I say, giving him a small, triumphant smirk. _Let's get rid of this piece of trash._

"Percy!" Poseidon said harshly, turning towards. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

Jackson opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Don't even try to defend yourself, Jackson. You're weak and now they see it,' I say.

"Brandon is absolutely right. I, Poseidon, ruler of Atlantis and the seas, pronounce Brandon, my sixteen year old son, the leader of Camp Half Blood. He shall be made immortal immediately. I also forbid anyone to talk to Perseus Jackson. Anyone who does will be considered an outsider and will be treated as one," Poseidon finished with a flourish of his trident. Poseidon brings the trident to my head gently and a green light pulses outward from me. I collapse and everything goes black.

The world is so bright. I sit up groggily and dad pulls me to my feet. "And before I go, I would like to present my favorite son with a gift." Nothing happens until we feel slight tremors through the ground. The sea rocks violently and a huge wave roars towards us. I hold out my hands to make it look like I'm controlling the wave, but really dad is. The wave condenses until a blue sword is lying on the ground, sea green jewels up and down the hilt. I pick up the sword and do a few swings.

"I name this blade, Eínai or Sea, in honor of my father," I loudly proclaim. I place it in a matching blue sheath that must have appeared on my waist when the sword materialized.

"Good bye my son," Poseidon says, patting Brandon on the shoulder. "I know you will do me proud."

"Bye dad," I reply.

As dad is leaving, the campers hoist me unto their shoulders and take me down the hill, cheering Brandon, Brandon, Brandon. The horse guy follows us while Jackson and his lame friends stay behind. The campers take me to some kind of pavilion with a delicious food smell coming from it. I sit at the place of honor at the head table. After we are done sacrificing our food and eating our food, Poseidon appears again.

"I am here to take my favorite son to Atlantis for his subjects to bow down to him and then to Olympus to introduce him the council," Poseidon says loudly. Chiron nods and I walk over to Dad. We disappear in a bright light.

The tour of Atlantis is so boring. Everyone keeps coming up, bowing, kissing my feet, and showering me in gifts. Dad gives me my royal robes.

"There, fit for the crown prince of Atlantis," He says.

"What about your other son, Triton?"

"I disowned him. You are so much better, Brandon," Dad says patting my shoulder.

After a while of seeing the citizens bow down to me, Dad takes me to Olympus. He introduces me to the Olympian council, which is okay except for the fact that they aren't groveling at my feet. Then dad tells me to explore the city. I leave the council room and I'm walking around the city when a girl runs up to me.

"Hey Brandon. I'm Annabeth, official architect of Olympus she says."

I stare at her. She's beautiful with her silky blond curls, tanned skin, and beautiful red lips. She puts Ivory in the dust. I will get her as my girlfriend. I don't care if she was Jackson's she is mine now.

"Hey, beautiful," I say, putting my arm around her. She giggles. "Do you think you could show me around this beautiful city of yours?"

"It's not mine," She protests cutely.

"Shhhh," I put my finger on her lips. "It's our little secret."

Annabeth gives me an amazing smile and leads me away, holding my hand. She takes me away to a great overlook point and goes to release my hand. Before she can do so, I spin her around and begin to kiss her soft lips. She is stiff at first then relaxes into the kiss. Annabeth deepens the kiss by putting her arms around my neck. The kiss is so great, but we have to break to breathe. I look deep into those grey eyes while she looks into mine. We lean in for another lengthy kiss, then another, and another.

_GONG! _A bell goes off startling us apart. Annabeth looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I have to go," She says.

"Come to my cabin tonight," I say with a wink.

She smiles and jogs off.

_Ha Jackson, she is mine now._

**How did I do? Review and tell me.**

**Which should be the main threat in the story?**

**- Order (Chaos's brother. A bit over done, but it's an option.)**

**- All the titans (Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, and many more)**

**- Ourea (primordial of the mountains)**

**- Other that you think of**

**~water6631~**


	10. You Murderer

**Another chapter already. I want to know if I'm rushing the whole thing. So yeah tell me and review.**

**It was still be in other's POVs so you see the wrongs of the evil ones, Muahahahahahahahahahhahhaah! This may feel like another repeat, but I don't know any other way to do it. Also if I write 45 total chapters, do you guys think we can make it to a hundred reviews?**

**Review Responses**

**BJStarlington- Thank you for that vote.**

**Venomous dragons bite- I think there is a fanfic with the Unknown as it's title with Order as a main threat.**

**Rosefanfiction2000- Wow, thank you. I like the idea of the whole dream thing, but to me, Annabeth is too Mary Sue and deserves a good slap of reality. I might use suggestion 2 at the end so Percy can kill Brandon. And I can't really write gay stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Bianca's POV (the morning of Brandon's and Ivory's arrivals)

I was inside the automaton Taylos again. Everything is so vivid. From the view of the tiny window, I could see Percy helping Thalia up and them running towards Zoe and Grover. I steer the automaton towards the electricity lines. Using the sword to chop the lines in half, blue electricity shoots up and down the metal body. The controls begin to overheat. _Forgive me Nico, _I think. But before I can die for a second time, a woman with pitch black hair steps from out of the shadows. I open my mouth to scream, but it's stuck. Her midnight blue and black eyes lock on mine. She grabs my hand and we disappear.

I jolt awake, breathing heavily. The Hades cabin is dark, but that doesn't comfort me after my terrifying dream. I pull on black jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbing my floppy green hat. I step out of the Hades cabin into the bright sunshine, making me squint. The warmth relaxes me. I look out over camp in time to see Percy Jackson walking towards the big house. _Just the person I wanted to talk to._

"Good morning Percy," I call to him.

"Hey Bianca," He calls back. I step of the porch towards him.

"Do you think you could show me where Zeus's fist is in the forest? We're playing capture the flag soon and Nico tells me it's a main ronde vu point," I say.

"Sure," Percy says, looking grateful. We walk along the beach, a less obvious way to the forest, in a comfortable silence.

We reach the edge of the forest and neither of us has said a word. I turn towards Percy, worry, concerned, and curious all at the same time.

"Did you talk to Lady Styx?" I ask.

"H-how did you know?" He stammers.

"Seriously, Percy? Let's see: you were in the river Styx and you're invulnerable for the second time. I am a child of the underworld; I can sense the underworld spirits," I say, a small smirk crossing my face.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I did talk to Lady Styx," Percy starts. When he finishes, I'm amazed by his story. I guessed at a few things but never would have imagined all this had happened to him.

By now, we've reached Zeus's fist.

"That's it. Have you ever met Chiron?" Percy asks as we head back towards the camp.

"Chiron the centaur? No, I saw him but we never were properly introduced."

"I'll take you to meet him now. We have some time before breakfast." Bianca nods.

As we exit the forest, we see Reyna on an early morning run with her metal dogs, Aurum and Argentum. She spots us and jogs over.

"Hey Percy. Bianca," Reyna says, pushing her dark, loose strands of hair out of her face. _Percy is such an idiot. Can't he see how much a girl like him?_

"What's up, Reyna?" Percy asks. _Cue mental face palm._

"Can I pet your dogs?" I ask. I have always loved dogs: the ones in the hunt, the dogs Nico and I had before our mother died, and even the dogs at the Lotus Casino.

Reyna gives a small laugh. "Sure, but be careful. They might bite."

"I'm not afraid of them," I say with a smile. I kneel down and use the trick I learned at the casino. I put out my hand in a closed fist for Argentum to sniff and look away. Then I do the same with Aurum. I tune out of Reyna and Percy's conversation and pet the dogs. I summon dead deer bones for the metal greyhounds and they happily begin to gnaw on them.

"Bianca, let's go see Chiron now," Percy calls to me.

I look up and nod. I crouch next to the dogs and whisper, "First one to the big house gets another bone. These dogs are very intelligent and understand my words. They take off running. I sprint after them laughing, Percy and Reyna behind me.

I'm right behind the dogs at the porch steps. Leaning down to scratch the dogs ears, I coo, "Good race."

Suddenly, a scream pierces the air. Reyna looks around wildly.

"Where could that have come from?" She asks, panic evident in her voice.

"The borders," Percy says, before taking towards Thalia's pine tree, drawing riptide as he runs. Reyna and I exchange glances then chase after him, me pulling out my bow, Reyna her dagger. As we catch up to Percy, I see a terrifying sight. Two kids, presumably half bloods, fighting four Laistrygonian Giants, three hellhounds, and a Cyclops. Well, one of them is fighting. A girl with long wavy, brown hair who looks about fifteen is fighting for her life with a pure golden dagger. She looks fairly decent with a dagger and keeps throwing purple flashes of light at the monsters, but she is heavily outnumbered. A boy with orange red hair is sitting hands over his head, screaming bloody murder. The girl is trying to protect him, while holding off the monsters, but she is tiring quickly.

"Bianca, go help and protect the boy. Reyna, come with me to help the girl and destroy the monsters," Percy says, quickly taking charge of the situation. I nod and run off towards the boy. I stand over the boy protectively, holding my new bow with an arrow drawn at the ready. He obviously can't protect himself. When no monsters come at us, I pull him to his feet. He leans dramatically on me. _Ick. _

Percy, Reyna, the girl with long wavy dark hair walks over to us.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy say, collapsing riptide and holding out his hand to shake to both of them in turn.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"And I'm Bianca, daughter of Hades."

The girl looks at us cautiously before touching the hilt of her dagger to her hair. It shrinks into a hair clip, holding back a few pieces of her long dark hair. I can now see her emerald green eyes. "I'm Ivory Wolfe," She says, shaking our hands.

I turn to the boy and see he has green eyes too. But unlike Percy's or Ivory's, his eyes are a muddy green. "My name is Brandon Poli," He says in a snobby tone. "And why have you brought me here?"

"Well, you two are half-bloods. Half Greek god and half human. The Greek gods are still around and they now live in America. Every so often, they have kids with mortals, producing demigods like us. We have brought you to Camp Half Blood, a safe place for demigods," I say. While I was in the hunt, Zoe taught me efficient ways to tell people stuff.

Ivory nods her head like this explains all logical questions. "So who's my parent?" She asks.

"We don't now yet. We won't know till you are claimed. We can make guesses though. Who did you live with, mom or dad?" Percy asks. _Ouch, Percy. Not every demigod has a good mortal parent. _Ivory's bright green eyes darken and I know she has a dark past.

"I had lived with my dad," She says, darkly.

"Who's my parent?" Brandon says haughtily. "I lived with my mom until you dragged me into here."

A glowing green symbol appears over Brandon's head. It's a glowing green trident.

_"_You're... You're.. " I stammer, completely lost for words. _How is this kid a child of Poseidon? The muddy green eyes, but how? How?_

Chiron canters up with campers running behind him, they probably heard the screaming, but falters at the trident above Brandon's head.

"How?" He whispers to himself, voicing my questions into words.

A bright flash of light causes us to cover our eyes momentarily. When it dies, Poseidon is standing there in his royal Atlantian clothes. _About time, Uncle P._

Chiron kneels. "Lord Poseidon," He says respectfully.

"I present to you, my best son, Brandon Poli, who has with no training or weapon slain the legion of monsters that was attacking the camp, threatening it's safety. He has slayed the mighty Ma Gasket, the largest hellhounds alive, and the toughest, best laystrogain giants ," Poseidon said, pride evident in his voice.

"Yeah, and Percy just stood there watching," Brandon said, giving me a small, triumphant smirk.

"Percy!" Poseidon said harshly, turning towards. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

_How could everyone just stand there watching? How could Brandon say these things? _I'm too stunned to even speak. Percy opens his mouth, but Brandon cuts him off.

"Don't even try to defend yourself, Jackson. You're weak and now they see it,' Brandon says. Poseidon looks proudly at Brandon and nods.

"Brandon is absolutely right. I, Poseidon, ruler of Atlantis and the seas, pronounce Brandon, my sixteen year old son, the leader of Camp Half Blood. He shall be made immortal immediately. I also forbid anyone to talk to Perseus Jackson. Anyone who does will be considered an outsider and will be treated as one," Poseidon finished with a flourish of his trident. Poseidon brings the trident to Brandon's head gently and a green light pulses outward from him. Brandon collapses into a heap on the ground.

Poseidon pulls a flask of nectar from his robes and drips it into Brandon's mouth. He sits up groggily and Poseidon pulls him to his feet. "And before I go, I would like to present my favorite son with a gift." I zone out. Brandon gets his gift and names it, yada, yada, yada. Anger fills me at the dishonesty of the gods. Zeus is angry at his brothers when they have a child, but yet he cheats on Hera too often. Poseidon cherishes a woman then a year later, he completely forgets about her and has another kid. And my father has sat in the underworld for the last millennia, hating the Olympian gods for trapping him down there. I tune back in time for me to hear Poseidon say.

"Good bye my son," Poseidon says, patting Brandon on the shoulder. "I know you will do me proud."

"Bye dad," Brandon replies.

As Poseidon is flashing out, the newer campers cheer and hoist Brandon onto the shoulders. The cries of "Brandon, Brandon, Brandon," can be heard as they head towards the dining pavilion. Chiron looks at me so sadly, he turns and follows them down the hill, his tail drooping sadly. Some of the campers stay behind with Percy, including Ivory, Nico, Hazel, Frank, a few others from the wars and me. I notice Annabeth walking in the group with Brandon. _Poor Percy. After all he has done for her._

After hearing Ivory's story, I'm even more enraged at the gods. Leo and Hazel check Ivory's dagger, before Percy looks at Nico and I and we help him show Ivory the camp.

I can't help but notice how Nico keeps looking at Ivory. He is always staring at her, no matter what she is doing. He has a dazed look in his eyes. While Percy is telling Ivory about Rachel the oracle, I sidle up to him.

"So, Nico, how's your day going?" I say slyly.

"Ummm, okay," He says, not taking his gaze from Ivory.

"What do you think of Ivory?"

"She's okay."

"Okay enough to be continually staring at her?" I ask.

"What?! No!"

"Come on, Nico. I'm your sister, I can help you."

"Fine, I maybe have a tiny little crush on her."

"What about these rumors I have been hearing about you being gay?"

Nico sighs. "I thought I liked Percy. But now after seeing Ivory, I realized some important stuff. He is my brother. I needed some way to make sure he wouldn't disappear again and I thought being gay was the best way to go. But now I see I'm missing out on so much."

I nod. "Good choice, little bro. Go for her."

We spend the rest of the day at the sword fighting arena, laughing, hanging out and having a good time.

* * *

The next morning, Nico and I go to Percy's cabin only to find a grouchy Brandon and a note saying Percy left to visit his mom. We head to the archery range where we find my half sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank shooting arrows. Well, at least Frank is shooting. Hazel is trying but is like Nico and Percy in the fact she can't shoot. I compete against Frank and bond with Hazel.

In the late afternoon, hunting horns are heard echoing across the valley.

"The hunters!" Nico calls and we race outside.

By the time we get to the Artemis Cabin, tents are already being pitched around it. After the wars, Lady Artemis wanted to make the cabin a monument for the fallen hunters, so now the hunters camped around it. I look for a black haired huntress with volcanic black eyes before remembering Zoe was in the sky. The Stoll brothers join us.

"Huh, I don't see Thalia," The shorter one muses.

"She might be visiting Jason at Camp Jupiter," The taller one says.

"That seems right."

I leave the conversation to go find Lady Artemis. I really want to join the hunt again, even though I know Nico will be devastated. I see Nico and the Stolls walking off, maybe to go plan a prank. I stop at the head tent. A hunter steps out of another beside the head tent. A few girls follow behind her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is little death girl," A hunter, Sydney, says.

"What did you want, little girl? Did you come to beg to come back into the hunt like you begged to come back to life?" Another, Morgan, taunts.

"I want to join the hunt," I say with as much boldness as I can muster.

"Where is the lieutenant of the hunt? I would like to speak to her," I say as calmly as I can.

"You're looking at her," Sydney says.

"You aren't the lieutenant," I shoot back.

"Yeah, well Thalia's at Camp Jupiter, Phoebe's dead, so Sydney's in charge," Claire says.

"I wish to speak to your mistress to join the hunt."

"Lady Artemis told me to take care of all the recruits. But we don't want a dead little girl, do we girls?" Sydney taunts.

I try to push past her, but a daughter of Ares shoves me back. They begin to shove me around.

"Little dead girl isn't so tough now, is she?" Anastasia shoves me towards Claire.

Claire shoves me away. "Ewww, I don't want the death spawn."

Sydney catches me and pushes me onto the ground. I try to get up but 3 people stand on my stomach, pinning me down. Sydney walks over spinning a knife in her hand.

"Where should we start?" She draws the tip of the knife blade across my mouth and nose. A warm liquid begins to pour down. "Take her into the tent," Sydney commands. Two girls grab my hair with unusually long nails and drag me into the tent next to the main tent.

"Tact her up," Sydney instructs, pointing to the huge dart board. The girls tie my feet to the board with barbed wire strings, spread eagle, while another girl plunges hunting knifes into my hands. I scream, unable to hold it in more.

"Oh, that was such a beautiful sound. Do it again, Sydney," Morgan pleads.

"Gladly," Sydney says. She walks over to me and yanks back the sleeve from my jacket. Sydney puts her chin in her hand as if pondering something. "What should we carve on her arm, girls?"

"No one wants you, Death Girl!" Anastasia calls out.

"I like it. We'll have to put it on both arms," Sydney holds the dagger and begins to draw it deeply across the flesh of the my right arm. I hold in my screams until I can't take it any longer. I scream as Sydney hands off the knife for Morgan to write on the left arm. The anger and rage builds in side me as the blood pours off my arms and face. The room grows colder and the shadows lengthen, but the girls are having too much fun time carving insults into my skin to notice. Sydney steps back to admire her handiwork. I take this as an opportunity to make the shadows come forward and pull the knifes from my hands and untie the ropes. I grip the knifes in my bloody hands and I charge them.

The girls react instantly by drawing their knifes. The loss of blood makes my head so dizzy I can barely process what is happening. I knock out two girls with kicks, when Claire comes at me. Ducking and dodging her attacks, I sense a presence behind me. I stick my knife deep into the girl who crept onto me. Only when the room falls silent do I turn around. Sydney is laying with the knife deep in her stomach on the floor. Morgan rushes forward and checks her pulse.

"She's dead," Morgan whispers. Her eyes light on fire as she turns toward me. "You murderer."

I push the girls out of the way and sprint out of the tent.

"That's right you better run, you little killer," Claire calls.

"Fire, girls!" Anastasia calls. Arrows whiz towards me and a few strike me, but I can't feel them and keep running. The only thoughts running through my head are _You murderer. You killer. You murderer._

**Bit of a dark chapter. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be back to Percy, Brandon, and Annabeth.**

**As always, review, follow, or favorite.**

**Please select your favorite threat.**

**- Order (Chaos's brother. A bit over done, but it's an option.)**

**- All the titans (Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, and many more)**

**- Ourea (primordial of the mountains)**

**- Other that you think of**

**~water6631~**


	11. Goodbye

**Wow! Thank you for the AMAZING response to last chapter! 11 more reviews, you guys blew me away. **

**Review responses**

**random utopia1769- thank you for your vote. I will take that into consideration.**

**hont91- You are entitled to your own opinion. If you see something you hate about my story, please tell me and help me fix it. I want to become a better writer and every review helps me. I'm sorry if it's repetitive, I wasn't quite sure how to write it. I have also posted 3 chapters in 3 days, a lot more than usual for me, so I felt that made up for the repetiveness. I promise I will not have that again. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I thank you for reviewing and helping me fix my story.**

**Guest (On all their reviews, I'm assuming its the same person)- Thank you so much for reviewing so many times. Also thanks for your vote.**

**I am that Writer- I wanted to explain why I had made Nico not gay and pull in a little bit off love. As for the hunters, I have found that there are mean people even in the best of places, including your friends. **

**AG14795- I will add Percy being a threat to Olympus as an option. Thanks for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to Rick Riordan for making a wonderful series for us to write about and thanks to Safarilover1 for the wonderful character of Ivory.**

_**Previously with Percy on Storm Rising,**_

_**When I enter the cabin, it's dark that's expected. What I don't expect is the two people kissing on Brandon's bed. What kind of girl would go out with Brandon. Probably some slut. Eww, does he really have to be kissing right here? I head to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. I open the bathroom door and light floods on the two. The girl's blond hair shimmers. Disturbed by the light, she turns towards me.**_

_**That's when I see who she is. The stormy grey eyes, shiny blond curls, and tanned skin.**_

_**It's Annabeth.**_

"Annabeth?" I whisper, stunned.

Her grey eyes widen at me before being replaced by a smug look. Annabeth turns back around and continues to make out heavily with Brandon. I feel sick to my stomach. They break apart for a breath and Brandon whispers to her, "I love you so much, Babe."

"There is no one on I love more than you, hottie," Annabeth says back. I can't bear this anymore. I step forward.

"I thought you loved me! After all I have done for you!" I yell, my anger rising.

"You were a fool to think I ever loved you. Brandon is so much better in every department," Annabeth yells.

"That's right, babe. Tell him how wrong he was," Brandon encourages.

"No one wants you Percy. The campers, your dad, the romans, or me. You are a misfit. So just leave. No one will ever love you!" Annabeth screams into my face.

I spin and around, heartbroken, and run out of the cabin. I run into the forest, not caring where I am going. Crashing through branches, every animal and monster with 5 miles could probably hear me. I didn't care. I was so angry I could take down anything that came at me. _Why? Why does Annabeth of all people do this to me? _Fueled by the angry thoughts about Annabeth, I put on a new burst of speed. I'm blinded by tears and rage, I don't even notice when I slam into someone.

A groan alerts me to the person's presence. Without thinking, I light my left hand on fire for light and crouch down to see who it is. At first with all the blood, the face is unrecognizable. Slowly, I begin to recognize features, barely visible olive skin, dark brown eye, black hair.

It's Bianca.

"Bianca, are you okay?" _No, Percy, stupid question. She is covered in blood, of course she is not okay. _I rip off part of my shirt, but I don't know where to begin to stem the flow of blood. _Wait, I'm Hestia's champion and I can summon food. Does that mean I can summon ambrosia and nectar? _I concentrate and sure enough a bottle of nectar and a bag of ambrosia appears. I pour the nectar over the darkest patches of blood on Bianca's arms, legs, and face. The deep cuts seem to be closing, but I can't risk giving her anymore nectar. The blood is drying on Bianca's skin, turning it blackish red. I look around to see we aren't more than 100 yards from the creek. I motion for a blob of water to come and clean Bianca's wounds. A blob the size of a basketball gently washes off the cuts. Bianca's eyes flutter and she moans. I help her sit up.

"Ambrosia," She whispers.

I hand her a small piece and she chews on it gratefully.

"Can you walk?" I ask her. She shrugs weakly. I help her to her feet, but her legs buckle and she cries out in pain. Only then do I realize that there are two silver arrows sticking out of the backs of her legs.

"Hunters," I growl. I help Bianca up again and adjust her so most of her weight is on me. "Bianca, what happened?"

Bianca begins to tell me about what happened with the hunters as we walk back towards camp. In this darkened woods, she tells me about the lieutenant for the time being and their treatment of her. When she gets to the part about them carving the words on her skin, Bianca breaks down in tears. I try my best to comfort her while still walking, patting her back a bit awkwardly. Bianca manages to finish her tale by the time we reach the edge of the forest.

"What were yo- " But Bianca's voice is cut off by a sudden bolt of lightning with violent thunder following. Rain begins to pour down.

"What the heck Zeus!" I say, before realization dawns on me. "Bianca, Sydney didn't happen to be Sydney Rae, daughter of Zeus, did she?"

Bianca's eyes widened. "Shoot. We have to get to the Hades Cabin now."

We begin to run through the rain and wet sloppy mud. About half way to the Hades cabin, Bianca slips on the mud, falling face first. I pull to her feet and sprint to the rest of the way to the cabin. Inside, I use my water powers to dry us both off. I'm surprised they still work.

"What's going on?" Nico asks, looking up at us. I guess we make a strange sight. Bianca with her bloody clothes and scars and me holding Bianca in my arms, flying in here with lightning crackling outside and thunder booming.

Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Ivory stop playing cards on the floor of the Hades cabin to look up at us. I lay Bianca, face down, on the leather couch.

"We need medical supplies," I say, gesturing to the arrows. Nico's eyes widen and he runs over to rummage through a cabinet.

"What happened?" Hazel asks, worry heavy in her vice.

"No time for details. Hunters were being cruel to Bianca. She duels them. One sneaks up on her and Bianca accidently stabs her in the gut. Now Artemis and Zeus are mad about their dead hunter and daughter.

Hazel gasps. "You were there?"

"No," I say sadly. "I came back from visiting my mom all day to find Annabeth cheating on me with my half brother."

I'm overwhelmed by the sudden sadness. Reyna crawls over next to me and puts her arms around me. "It's okay, Percy."

"I hate to say this guys, but we have to leave now. At least half of Olympus will be after us now," Nico says.

"For sure Artemis and Zeus. Apollo always follows his sister so him too," Ivory says, counting off on her fingers.

"All of Jupiter or Zeus's children will be after us," Frank says.

"Poseidon hates me now and Athena will think I cheated on Annabeth," I say depressed.

"Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and maybe Hera will be on our side because she has always hated children of Zeus and other woman," Bianca says.

"That's only three Olympians we can count on. We have to leave," Nico says.

"You guys are coming too?" I ask, astonished.

"I'm leaving," Bianca says as Nico bandages her legs. "The camp has never accepted me."

"I follow my brother and sister," Nico says, looking at Bianca at me.

"You're our leader, Percy," Hazel says. "Frank and I will follow you anywhere." Frank nods.

"I'm coming. You guys are my only friends," Ivory adds in. We all turn to look at Reyna.

"The romans don't need me anymore. They have substitute praetors," She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Nico nods and runs to a closet, finished bandaging Bianca' legs. He grabs several black backpacks and tosses one to each of us.

"Dad gave them to us. They are magical, they will provide most common camping supplies, plus a bit of demigod stuff," Nico explains.

Bianca gets up and hobbles over to a different closet. She pulls out a trash bag of black cloth.

"These clothes will change themselves to fit you perfectly," She says. I nod and duck into one of the side rooms to change into them. I grab my backpack and we all slip outside, Nico helping Bianca walk.

"Into the forest," Reyna whispers. "We'll get better protection there and then continue out of camp unnoticed."

We have just passed into the forest when a bright light fills the dark camp and the Olympians stand there, most looking pissed.

**How bad was it? Please review and tell me. I would love to hear any criticism as long as you are willing to provide suggestions to help me fix it.**

**What should the threat be?**

**- Order (Chaos's brother. A bit over done, but it's an option.)**

**- All the titans (Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, and many more)**

**- Ourea (primordial of the mountains)**

**- Percy against Olympus**

**- Other that you think of**

**~water6631~**


	12. Track down this Murderer

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I read every single one and try my best to fix my writing. Sorry this is a day late. My parents banned me from the computer.**

**Review Responses**

**BJStarlington- That's fine.**

**team Leo leader (chapter 9)- It wasn't going to be a Percabeth story anyways, but if it makes you feel better I can have a person named team Leo leader kill Brandon at the end.**

******team Leo leader** (chapter 10)- I needed some way for Bianca to be betrayed.

******team Leo leader** (chapter 11)- I don't really understand what you are saying in your suggestion about the treat. Would Calypso and titans be on Percy or Olympus's side?

**I am that Writer- Sorry, I don't want to sound cocky. I'm sorry about last chapter being short.**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing and voting.**

**Kcool456- Thank you. And here's the update.**

_**Previously on Storm Rising,**_

_**We have just passed into the forest when a bright light fills the dark camp and the Olympians stand there, most looking pissed.**_

Zeus looks like his top is about to blow and Artemis has a similar expression. Like we predicted Hades and Hestia look sad while Hera looks mad as usual. Demeter looks indifferent. Aphrodite looks extremely sad. Oh when I get the chance, I'm so going to kill her breaking us up.

"Won't they be able to sense us?" I whisper to Bianca, who is closest to me.

"No, I'll conceal us in shadows," She murmurs back. Suddenly a wall of darkness forms I front of us. It encloses us from all sides in a circular manner, kind of like a giant hamster ball. It's dark enough that the Olympians can't see us, but we can make them out. It also looks like the rest of the forest, in the fact that it is not too dark.

"Wouldn't your dad sense us?"

"He won't care. Dad never liked the children of Zeus. Good riddance," She says, quietly imitating her dad's voice.

"Shhhh," Hazel said, before pointing at the gods. Zeus looks even more pissed as he swings his master lightning bolt around. He shoots it into the sky, releasing a massive amount of energy. The whole camp shakes a little. like everyone got an electric shock. Campers begin to file out of their cabins. Annabeth and Brandon walk out of the Poseidon cabin, holding hands and looking annoyed that their kissing time was interrupted. Chiron trots out of the Big House in his pajamas shirt, We horse around all Night Party Ponies' All Nighter 2000.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron says, kneeling to all the Olympians.

"Chiron!" Zeus booms. "You have a murderer in your mist. She has killed my daughter and Artemis's second in command, Sydney Rae. We must find this murderer! All the campers, everyone even the pegasi stable, must be out in the center green now!"

The gods each flash into their respective cabins to make sure everyone leaves. Hades is about to flash into his cabin, when Zeus pulls Hades back gruffly. I feel the children of Hades stiffen beside me.

"Stay back, _brother_," Zeus spits out the word. "Your trust is on the line."

Hades looks infuriated but steps back and lets Zeus search his cabin. His eyes scan over the forest until his eyes lock dead on mine. His eyes seem to say, _I'm not the oldest son of Kronos for no reason. I can beat baby Zeus to a pulp. _He doesn't even look surprised or nod or do anything to give away our position. I scan my eyes around the rest of the camp. Katie Gardiner is comforting two little girls from the Demeter cabin, who are crying. Travis and Connor Stoll are rounding up the many children from the Hermes cabin. Clarisse has the Ares cabin in strict military lines. Leo, who must have stayed in the Hephaestus cabin instead of Bunker nine tonight, is carrying little Harley on his back. Harley is still sleeping. Clovis and his three sibling from the Hypnos cabin are all wide awake, a rare thing. I tense my muscles, ready to fight, when I see Hermes poke with his caduceus a four year old daughter of Hecate, hurrying her along. She slips in the mud. Lou Ellen turns around at her cries and picks her up, mud and all. _I'm am going to kill them all. Right now. _I don't even realize my fists are clenched until Reyna puts a hand on my tightly balled fist

"Relax, Percy," She whispers. "If the gods hurt anyone, I'll help you beat them up."

I smile at her and she returns it.

Zeus returns from a long search of the Hades cabin. "Athena!" Zeus yells. "Check in all the strategical hiding spots. No one will remain hidden tonight." His eyes get an evil gleam.

Hera looks extremely bored beside Zeus, braiding and unbraiding her dark brown hair. "Do we have to do this now? In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, the murderer must be found.

Hera leans over and whispers to Demeter which we somehow can hear. "If he really missed his daughter that much, he would just go hook up with another woman." The two goddesses laugh softly.

Athena returns from searching. "Bunker Nine, the pegasi stables, the big house, sword fighting arena, arts and crafts cabin, archery range, armory, amphitheater, and the climbing wall are all empty. None of the pegasi are missing."

Zeus' eyes scan the camp carefully. "The murderer has escaped. She is not among you tonight. Be on the careful look out for her. She is crafty and will painfully kill you without a second thought."

Chiron bows again. "Lord Zeus, who is this murderer you speak of?"

"The murderer is Bianca di Angelo."

From her spot beside me, Bianca begins to weep silently. Nico wraps his arm around her, silently comforting her.

"Father," Athena says. "Bianca is a daughter of Hades, correct?"

"Yes, " Zeus says gruffly.

"So wouldn't she and her brother be able to use the shadows to escape, depending on how many were in their party?"

"Hmmmmmm, That is an excellent point, Athena. Hermes, take a census of the campers. See who is missing," Zeus turns to Hades. "As the god of shadows, you should be able to sense movement among the shadows?"

"Yes."

Zeus is about to continue when Hermes returns from counting the campers. "The campers missing are Bianca and Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhuang, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Ivory Wolfe, and Percy Jackson."

Murmurs and gasps run through the crowd at mentioning of my name. Frank looks around the bubble and whispers jokingly, "Are we missing anyone?"

"Hades, would your children be able to shadow travel with that many?" Athena asks.

Hades shrugs. "I wouldn't know because I have been following our king's order of not talking to our children or interacting with them."

Zeus' faces turns a tomato red. "Fine, but can you sense them using the shadows lately?"

"Yes," Hades says flatly. My breath catches in my throat afraid he will rat us out. Reyna grips my hand tightly.

"Well?" Zeus prompts.

"They used the shadows to travel out of camp. I know that much. After that it gets fuzzy. They must have gone to a large city with lots of souls, too many for me to pinpoint."

"New York?" Artemis asks, eager to search for the girl who killed her hunter.

"No farther south. Philadelphia, I think."

Zeus nods, almost satisfied. "Apollo, check him for any lies."

Hades has an excellent poker face. "None found dad. Let the search begin."

The gods are about the leave when Athena catches sight of Brandon and Annabeth holding hands. "Annabeth, who is this?" She asks.

Annabeth gives Brandon a kiss on the cheek. "This is my new boyfriend, Brandon."

"What about Percy?" Athena asks.

Annabeth's eyes darken. "I caught him cheating on me with a mortal. Brandon was there to help me recover."

My eyes widen then narrow at her telling of the tale.

"That isn't even close to the real telling," Bianca whispers to me. I nod, angered.

"Let us find them then see that they are harshly punished," Athena said. And the gods disappear. We slowly and carefully walk deeper and deeper into the forest, Bianca still leaning on Nico. After about five minutes of walking we stop and sit down. Bianca keeps the giant hamster ball of darkness around us, just in case some gods were lingering in the camp.

"What do we do now? We have almost all of Olympus on our trail," Ivory states.

"We should start making our way north. The gods will be looking for us in the south, so the opposite direction is the way to go," Reyna suggests.

"We should probably stick to medium sized towns," Frank says. "The gods will expect us to be in big cities and small towns, well, someone is going to question seven teenagers that they have never seen before walking around."

"I think with Bianca's help, we shadow travel about half way up the state of New York," Nico says.

"Where should we go? Saratoga Springs?" Bianca asks.

"No," Reyna says firmly. We all look at her surprised. "There is a town, Rome, up in middle of New York State. The gods would never suspect us going there. It sits on the Mohawk River and is near the mountains."

"Rome, it is," Nico and Bianca join hands. "Everyone else, grab onto someone who is touching one of us." We all do and we dissolve into shadow.

We appear on a street as a car barrels towards us.

**I hope I did okay. Sorry it's another short one, I'm a little stuck. Please review and help me become a better writer. Five reviews until you get the next chapter.**

**Consider this as you make your decision for the threat.**

**- Do you want a sequel?**

**- If yes, would you want this story to be against Ourea or Olympus, and the next to be against Order or Olympus?**

**So I added a few more options. I didn't make a combo of the titans because that seems to be the least popular. But it's still on the list, so there is hope if that's what you guys want.**

**What should the threat be?**

**- Order (Chaos's brother. A bit over done, but it's an option.)**

**- All the titans (Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, and many more)**

**- Ourea (primordial of the mountains)**

**- Percy against Olympus**

**- Percy against Olympus, then Order**

**- Ourea, then Order**

**- Order, then Olympus**

**- Ourea, then Olympus**

**- Any other combos I forgot**

**- Other that you think of**

**~water6631~**


	13. Our Mountain Death Way

**Double update since I didn't update yesterday. Also you guys gave me a great response to last chapter.**

**I combined two chapters since they were short.**

**Review Responses**

**CowgurlStrong- Thank you.**

**BJStarlington- You have been an awesome reader, reviewing every chapter I write. Big thanks to you.**

**Lord Revan Flame- I read your flame of the west Percy betrayed story recently and loved it. Thanks for voting.**

**Safarilover1- Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kcool456- I was waiting for the fifth review to update. Thank you.**

**Violeet- Thanks for voting.**

**Known as Rome- Thank you for voting and reviewing.**

**Son of Perseus- I like your idea but I have already had a plan for the primordials.**

**I'mCrazyAndI'mProudOfIt- Why would meeting Hades be significant? He's on their side. Apollo and Ares I can understand.**

**I am that Writer- This story should be at least 30 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Safarilover1: And?**

**Me: Safarilover1 owns Ivory.**

_**Previously on Storm Rising,**_

_**We appear on a street as a car barrels towards us.**_

Percy's POV

Let's back up. Recap time- I was at camp, saw Annabeth cheating on me, ran into the woods and found a very bloody Bianca after killing a hunter daughter of Zeus. Most of Olympus wants to kill us and are tracking us right now. We have just traveled to Rome. No not Rome, Italy, Rome, New York. Time fast forward.

The black car came racing down what seemed to be the highway going into the city of Rome.

"Look out!" I yell to my friends. They all move except for Bianca who is a bit tired and stunned momentarily from shadow traveling. I pull her out of the way just as the car whizzes past. We weave our way through three lanes of early morning rush hour traffic, getting honked and yelled at by most of the drivers. After almost two more fatal accidents we make it to the side of the road and duck into an alleyway. Bianca and Nico slump against the wall of an old abandoned building, maybe a grocery store from the empty crates of fresh produce that we sit on.

"Really?" I ask them.

"What?" Nico says.

"You transported us to the middle of the road! So much for not getting noticed," Hazel says.

"I'm sorry," Bianca says. "Main roads are easier to shadow travel to."

"I hate to say this but we have to keep moving. Seven demigods is an extremely powerful smell for monsters," Ivory mentions. She looks a little sad, probably because she has been on the run for so long before now. She had finally just found a safe home in Camp Half Blood, but agreed to come with us when she heard the gods were hunting us. It was a risky move and I'm surprised but glad she came.

"Can you guys walk?" I ask, standing up and looking towards Nico and Bianca.

"Yeah," Nico says. "Shadows are my sixth sense now."

Bianca shrugs her shoulders. "I haven't ever really done that much shadow traveling before. I'm not sure," She goes to stand up but falls on her knees. Nico helps her stand.

"You must still be hurt from the hunter's attack," He says, balancing her.

"I'll slow you guys down," Bianca says, defeat in her eyes.

"I'll carry you," I say. "Can someone carry our backpacks?"

Frank takes mine while Ivory slings Bianca's over her shoulder. Bianca stands on a crate and gets on my back, piggyback style. We head down the long alley way, the rising sun just beginning to light the way. At a cross roads of alleys, Reyna consults the position of the sun.

"That way," She says.

"How can you tell?" Ivory asks.

"The mountains are north of Rome. I remember that from my trip here with ... him," Reyna finishes sadly, probably thinking of Jason. "The sun rises to the east so that way is north."

"Or I could just fly up and look," Frank mutters.

We continue down the alley for about half an hour until we reach a road that has a few shops on it. "We should get a bus to the mountains," Ivory says, looking at a map she picked up outside a shop.

"Why?" Nico asks. "Couldn't we walk?"

"Unless you want to walk almost a hundred miles carrying two backpacks," She replies. "The buses have a higher chance of having monsters, but we will move quicker and be harder to track."

"What bus would take seven underage kids on a hundred mile to some mountains?" Frank asks.

"Maybe that one," Hazel says pointing to a huge green bus that is currently coming down the street. The side reads _Your Mountain Express Way, the right way to go_ and has large mountain animals stickers all over the bus.

"Let's get on," Reyna says, walking towards a bus sign with the words, Your adventure starts here, with a ram that matches the one on the front of the bus.

"We don't have any money," Frank says.

"Sure we do. Us kids of Hades get credit cards that work anywhere and have unlimited amounts of money. Also, in the backpacks is about a thousand dollars at least," Nico explains.

"Sweet," Frank says and follows Nico towards the bus sign where Reyna is standing. The bus screeches to a halt in front of the sign and the doors open. There is an old guy who looks kind of like a Billy goat.

"You kids need a ride?" He says.

"Yes sir, we do," Reyna says, going into respectful Roman mode.

"You have money?" He asks.

Nico pulls out his black credit card. "Do you take master card or should I break out the cash?"

The bus driver smiles. "Come aboard. My name's Jack by the way."

We climb on the bus, Bianca still on my back, and Nico pays Jack in cash for seven bus tickets to a town in the midst of the Adirondacks called Lake Pleasant. There are a few people with hiking and climbing gear in the bus in the middle of the bus. We walk towards the back of the bus and claim the last four rows. Each row consists of two seats. I set Bianca down in the seat by the window in the back row then sit beside her. Frank and Hazel sit in the row in front of us while Reyna sits alone in her own row across the aisle from us. Which leaves Ivory and Nico to sit awkwardly together in front of Reyna.

Bianca smiles at the sight of them together. "They are so cute together," She says in a quiet voice to me. Hazel is falling asleep in the seats in front of us with Frank's arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Nico and Ivory? But I thought Nico was gay, you know for ..."

"Your his brother Percy. That was misinterpreted by everyone else. Like most children of Hades get judged. But anyways, he likes Ivory."

"That's actually kind of cute," I say.

Bianca nods and yawns. "If you're tired, you can go to sleep. Nothing will happen to you."

Bianca sighs. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"I hate feeling weak. You rescued me in the forest. I couldn't even run from the forest to my cabin. I needed Nico's help to walk. After doing a tiny shadow travel, I need you to carry me. It makes me feel useless and weak."

"Oh Bianca, you are not weak. You were attacked by hunters and your legs were hurt. It's a wonder you made it from where you were to the edge of the forest. You also saved our lives by erecting that shadow ball. Then you helped teleport us. You aren't weak."

Bianca smiles. "Okay, maybe."

"Go to sleep. We won't get for at least a few hours, with all the other stops and the long route," I tell her.

"Okay, wake me up if there is anything dangerous, She says, drifting off.

I put my black sweatshirt under her head like a pillow and stretch her legs across my lap so she is more comfortable. I turn to Reyna who is reaching into her backpack and pulling out what ever she finds.

"What's in there?" I ask her.

"Oh, you know, basic camping supplies. Sleeping bags, small tents, pillows, sleeping mats, wattle bottles, non perishable food like granola bars, collapsible hiking sticks, matches, flashlights, rope and a whole lot more stuff I can't identify."

"Wow, the bags are one piece of magic. Why were you in New York before?"

"Jason and I had a small quest concerning a few possible demigods. We got here to find they were a bunch a messed up mortals."

"Must have been really messed up if they got your attention from across the country," I say.

"They were! They would parade around in golden armor with purple capes and speak Latin. They would sword fight and challenge random citizens."

I begin to laugh and Reyna joins in. We laugh so hard, I have to hold my side to attempt to breathe again. "Then later, Jason and I figured out it was a ploy made by Octavian to get us out of camp. Luckily, Gwen got what Octavian was doing and iris messaged us. We are fortunate Scipio is a fast Pegasus."

We finally stop laughing and sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Reyna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," She says, fiddling with some rope.

"What was the real reason you decided to come with us? I mean, besides the fact that there as substitute praetors now?"

Reyna's hands stop moving. She sighs and looks me in the eyes. "Part of the reason actually was about how the romans no longer needed me," Her voice takes on a sad tone. "I will always be their leader as long as the Romans need me to lead them."

"Like how Chiron is immortal as long as he is needed to train heroes," I add in.

"Exactly except I don't die if I don't lead. Also I couldn't bear to see him with... her," Reyna shoulders shake as she finishes. I reach forward and take her hand. Reyna takes a deep breath and continues. "Every time I saw them together I was happy for Jason, but part of me was sad that that could never be me. How I had lost my chance to make him mine," Her gaze drops, ashamed to look at me.

"Reyna," I say, lifting her chin up so she looks at me. "If I look at Annabeth and Brandon together, kissing, I would probably punch them at the least. But you managed to hold it together for your people. You are happy for them. I could never feel that way for Annabeth and Brandon."

Reyna nods her head, her head starts to droop. I realize she is falling asleep, with her backpack behind her back. "Sleep well, Reyna," I whisper, before looking out the window. The sky has darkened but it hasn't started to rain yet. Storms will probably rage the whole week, until Zeus and Artemis find us. Hopefully they never will. I lean forward carefully, as not to stir Bianca from her sleep. I tap Nico on the shoulder.

"Hey, man, you guys should get some rest. Put a skeleton on guard or something like that," I tell him.

Nico nods. "I will," He concentrates and two skeletons appear, taking the seats in front of us. Nico turns back to Ivory. I peek over the seat to check on Frank, but he is asleep. _Sweet dreams, _I think, then drift off myself.

"Percy, wake up," Someone is shaking me.

"Uhhhh, mom, just ten more minutes. I don't want to go to school," I groan.

"No Percy, wake up," I open my eyes to see Reyna shaking my shoulder. My eyes widen in surprise.

"So sorry, Reyna, I had no idea I was you," I try to apologize but she is laughing too hard to hear.

"Sorry, Percy, it's just so funny," Reyna says as she tries to calm down her laughter. "Wake up Bianca, Jack says there is ten minutes till our stop."

I nod and turn around to Bianca who is sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. "Bianca," I say gently. It's time to get up."

Her eyes flutter open. "It's morning already?"

"No idea, the storm clouds are too dark to see the sun," I say. "But it is time to get up, Jack says we will be there is ten minutes."

Bianca nods and sits up, before noticing her feet on my lap. Her face blushes a light shade of pink and I'm sure mine does too.

"I wanted you to feel more comfortable when you fell asleep. You know, because of your injury and all," I ramble.

Bianca gives me a small smile and swings her legs of my lap. "It's okay, Percy. I'm not a hunter anymore. Do you have any water?"

I dig through the pack the Frank gave back to me when we got on the bus. Ivory must still have Bianca's backpack. I pull out a water bottle for each of us and hand one to her.

"Thanks," Bianca says before taking a deep drink of water.

"How are you legs feeling today?" I ask.

She flexes and bends her legs. "A little sore but I can walk today."

"That's good," Ivory says from the seat next to Reyna. I jump back, startled.

"When did you get here? I mean, like in that seat," I say, bewildered.

"Just now. I needed to ask you where you think we should go. I got a map from Jack up front," Ivory explains. "And Bianca, here's your backpack. I'm not carrying it anymore. I swear your dad put rocks in that thing," Bianca grabs her bag and sets it on her lap.

"I won't put past dad to do that," Bianca says.

"Where should we go? Up into the mountains or stay in the town?" Ivory ponders, tracing her finger up and down on the map.

"What is good about being up in the mountains? Versus being in Lake Pleasant?" Bianca asks.

"Well in the town, there is food and better places to stay," Ivory starts.

"We have that covered," Reyna says pointing to the backpacks. "There is everything and anything you would need for camping."

"I can summon food," I say.

"You can summon food?" Ivory asks, stunned.

"Yeah, I'd demonstrate but we need to finish figuring out where we are going."

Ivory nods. "The town might also have demigods that might alert their parents if they see us. I'm sure we are on every mythical beings alert list. But up in the mountains, there are lots of streams, tall trees, and deep caves."

"The mountains are where we need to go. The caves, they are my dad's domain. I can make them to our liking," Hazel says, turning around.

"Okay, mountains it is," Ivory says, standing up and making her way back to Nico. She stumbles over his legs and he catches her. They both blush and look away at the close contact.

The bus slams to a stop at another bus sign. I shoulder my backpack and follow the others of the bus. The clean, chilly air hits me as I step off the bus and I shiver. Bianca steps up next to me and hands me my sweatshirt she used for a pillow this morning. I pull the black sweatshirt on, grateful for the warmth. The bus has stopped at the edge of a small town, surrounded in tall green mountains with snowy white caps. The town is rather small compared to most towns I've seen on quests, less than a thousand people probably. At the edge of town, right in front of where we are standing is a mountain equipment store. In a plastic box outside the store, are maps of the mountain area. Ivory grabs one and tries to open it, but the wind picks up all of the sudden. Instead she puts it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"That way," She calls over the wind, pointing towards a rolling green meadow with a few weathered picnic tables. We walk through the ankle high grass until we reach the picnic table farthest from town. We all sit down on the picnic benches.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Frank asks. Everyone shakes their heads. Nico fishes around in his backpack and pulls out a watch. He hands it Frank.

"Are those storm clouds bothering anyone else?" I question.

"Yes," Hazel says. "They remind me of the ones in the sky during the final battle of Olympus. Like something big is about to go down."

I nod in agreement and turn to Ivory who is sitting on the end next to Nico. "What do you want to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon," She says without hesitation.

It appears in front of her and she leaps back in surprise, almost falling onto her back. Nico catches her and sits her back up. Ivory eyes it suspiciously before taking a tentative bite with the fork that appeared beside the plate. Everyone is dead silent as she tries the food. She chews thoughtfully before her face breaks into a grin.

"It's great! It's even still warm!" With that, the silence is broken. I conjure up scrambled eggs ad bacon for everyone. We eat in quickly, not having eaten since last night's dinner at the earliest. Bianca hasn't ate since yesterday's lunch and I haven't had food since being at my mom's house. I wash down the food with the water bottle from my backpack. After everyone is finished eating the plates disappear.

"We better get going," Nico said, shouldering his pack. I stood up and grabbed my backpack too. We headed towards the forest that went sprawling up the mountain. We had been walking for about an hour and were in the lush green forest when something happened that froze me to the core.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," A male voice called from above us. I whipped around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"The supposed hero of Olympus and his gang of sidekicks," A female voice responds back.

Bianca turns toward me slowly, fear evident in her eyes. I'm about to ask why she is afraid when two figures leap down from the trees.

The female on the right draws her silver bow right at Bianca's face while the male on the left spins his golden bow.

Artemis and Apollo have found us.

**Sorry I lied. Super sorry. No inspiration, but I have a plan.**

**You guys kind of put me in a pickle for what the threat to be. The primordial gods are good in this one. They will train the heroes at the least, so Ourea is not a major threat. Order who is Chaos's brother is a big threat but not as popular as the Percy against Olympus. In another story idea of mine I have had for longer than this one, twelve children of chaos, not the primordials, go against Olympus. I don't know if two going against Olympus stories is okay, so I offered the order option.**

**Still vote.**

** Order (Chaos's brother. A bit over done, but it's an option.)**

**- All the titans (Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Krios, and many more)**

**- Ourea (primordial of the mountains)**

**- Percy against Olympus**

**- Percy against Order, then Olympus**

**~water6631~**


	14. Oh Crap

**Sorry this is later than usual. I was skiing all day and was exhausted when I got back. Plus I have posted a new story, The Last Children of Chaos. If you like this one, you will probably like the Last. So, check it out.**

**We are decreasing on reviews. Is my writing turning bad? If so, help me fix it through reviews. If you have a problem with any part of my stories, tell me. I would love to hear your ideas.**

**Review Responses**

**Known as Rome- you are being an awesome reader, reviewing my new story and this one. Keep it up.**

**BJStarlington- Thank you for being a great reader and for Ricky. Can I call him Rick too?**

**maysidotes- I am going to do that.**

**Known as Rome (chapter 13)- we already talked about this review over pm. If anyone else had similar thoughts, I combined the chapters because I thought they both were crappy and didn't deserve to be their own chapters.**

**CowgurlStrong- I am doing that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the sequence of the words.**

_**Previously,**_

_**Bianca turns toward me slowly, fear evident in her eyes. I'm about to ask why she is afraid when two figures leap down from the trees.**_

_**The female on the right draws her silver bow right at Bianca's face while the male on the left spins his golden bow.**_

_**Artemis and Apollo have found us.**_

"So the savoir of Olympus didn't make it that far, did he? Neither did his bitch," Apollo said, gesturing to Bianca.

"I'm not his bitch!" Bianca yells at Apollo. "I'm not anyone's bitch!"

"So, Jackson, is this the girl you left Annabeth? Or is it this one?" Artemis said, pointing her bow at Reyna.

"Annabeth left me!"

"Liar," Apollo hissed.

Nico steps forward. "Come on Apollo, go find a hot mortal woman and you'll be happy," Apollo narrows his eyes at Nico.

I glance at Bianca, silently telling her to go. She gives me a look of I won't leave you. I step towards her and whisper so only she can hear, "They want you. Take Hazel with you."

Nico is still boldly talking to the twins. "Artemis just go kill a guy and be happy.

"Maybe I'll kill you, Artemis said, stepping forward and drawing her bow, the arrow notched at Nico's face. At this exact moment, Bianca disappears into the shadow. Artemis whips around and shoots an arrow into the shadow. Bianca reappears next to Hazel.

"Missed me," She taunts, before grabbing Hazel and disappearing.

"Argggg! Where did she go?" Artemis yells.

"I'm a bigger threat," I yell at her. "How did you find us in the first place?"

Artemis rolls her eyes. "Oh please. Half the gods went south while the rest went north. We detected some usage of powers this morning and about an hour ago," My eyes widened. They sensed Nico's skeleton summoning and the food I made appear.

"We're hunters, Jackson," Apollo sneers. "We never miss our prey." With that, Apollo releases an arrow towards Nico's face. Ivory screams. She extends her arm like she is throwing something, but nothing is in her hand.

"Ha, you think tha-" Artemis begins, before green smoke as thick as maple syrup explodes from the ground. I can see and move fairly well through it, but telling by the curses and screams by the twins of Leto, Artemis and Apollo aren't doing so well. I push my way through the smoke until I reach my friends.

"What are we going to do now?" Frank whispers.

"Split up," Reyna murmurs back. "Percy and I, Nico and Ivory, Frank go try to find Bianca and Hazel then find us and tell us where they are." Frank nods at runs of, turning into a mountain lion as he runs. Reyna and I run right, while Ivory and Nico run right. Just in time, because behind us I hear Artemis and Apollo yelling as they discover we are gone. We run.

Bianca's POV

I shadow travel Hazel and I to a small moss covered crevice in the rock that's big enough for a person to slip through. I go through the crevice and into a small cave, Hazel following me.

"What the heck!" Hazel says, turning on me.

"Hazel, please, we need to make a hiding place for the others. I will stay here with you and guard while you adapt the cave. You can do that, can't you?

"Of course," She says. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just don't want any of our family to get hurt. How did they find us anyways?"

"Probably felt us using powers and decide to come see. Four children of the big three and three other demigods is a powerful scent."

"So won't they sense me using my powers?"

"I think not. They will be focused on hunting the others and we are underground, something the Olympians, besides dad, can't sense," I say, taking out my bow and taking a ready stance. Hazel nods and begins to work on the small cave. She walks around the cave inspecting it. Hidden behind a huge rock is a crack big enough for person to slip through. Hazel peers through the hole.

"I'm going down there," Hazels says, pulling rope out of her backpack. "If you hear, I scream, I'm in trouble," I nod and she slips down into the hole, the rope attached to her waist and a rock. I stare out the crevice, ready to shoot. About five minutes later, Hazel climbs out of the hole.

"It's done," She says.

"Can I go look?" I ask.

"Sure," She says, drawing her spatha to stand guard. I walk over to the hole and slip through. At first, I'm in a enclosed space with just big rocks.

Hazel calls down to me "Put your hand on the seal of the cloaked guy."

I locate the cloaked guy, about the size of my thumb, hidden well by two large rocks and a shadow. I press on the cloaked guy and the two rocks slide apart to reveal a large cave I walk in and press the cloaked guy on the inside. The cave entrance closes. The room is huge with large ledges all over the room, some big enough for two people to lay on. For a second, I panic. Then I touch the cloaked figure again and the cave opens. I walk out and close the cave again. I climb up the ladder.

"Hazel, that is awesome," I say, drawing my bow and joining her by the crevice.

"Thanks."

"What's with the cloaked figure? And what if the gods were to find how to open it?"

"The cloaked figure is the mark of the betrayed. Since we have all been betrayed, I thought it would be a good symbol. And if the gods were to find the symbol, they still can't open it. They need the fingers of someone who I have allowed to open the cave. So far, that's only the seven of us who have traveled together."

"You have everything covered."

Hazel begins to look worried. "The forest is so quiet. It's too calm and the birds have stopped singing."

Suddenly, an iris message appears in front of us. It's Reyna, looking frightened. "Frank is coming to find you," Reyna tells us. "I have to be quick, Percy can only distract them for so long."

My eyes widen. "Percy," I gasp. There are bellows and yells from behind Reyna.

"What of Nico and Ivory?" Hazel asks.

"We had to split up," Reyna says. A scream is heard from behind her. "I have to go."

I swipe my hand across the message. Slumping back against the wall, everything seems so hard and hopeless. "How will Frank find us?" I ask Hazel.

"He will probably turn into some kind of animal that can smell well and sniff us out," She says.

We sit against the wall, waiting and ready.

Nico's POV

My day was going up and down. The minus, gods were looking for us. The plus, I got to sit next to Ivory on the bus, who I had had a crush on since I saw her fight the monsters and spent more time with her. The minus, it was cold in the mountains of New York. The plus, Percy could summon great tasting eggs. The minus, gods had found us. The plus, Bia and Haze were safe. The minus, I was in deep trouble. The plus, Ivory was with me. And that's the abbreviated list.

After Ivory threw the smoke at Artemis and Apollo and we split up, Ivory and I haven't stopped running. Of all the gods that had to find us, it was the ones who could move good in a forest and shoot arrows very well. Ivory with her dagger and me with my sword could not block arrows.

"How long do we have to run for?" Ivory asks. She doesn't seem to be tiring. Probably because she was on the run for a few years, literally.

"Until Frank finds us and takes us to the cave, Artemis and Apollo give up or get hurt by us, or we die," I reply.

"Lovely," She mutters.

We are running as fast as we can when an gold arrow whizzes over our heads.

"Crap," I say. We run a little bit faster barely evading the arrows. We are tiring when an arrow catches me in the upper thigh and I stumble.

"Nico!" Ivory screams. She tries to help me up, but we are both so tired.

"Ivory, go!" I plead.

"Never," She replies as Apollo stalks forward.

"Time to die," He notches two arrows and I know he won't miss this. I grab Ivory's hand and close my eyes to die. The arrows whizz towards us when we are lifted up into the air.

Franks' POV **(haha, just when they are about to die)**

I leap away from Artemis and Apollo as a sleek mountain lion. I know much of this plan depends on me. I have to find Hazel and her sister Bianca quickly, then locate the others and inform them of where they are. Putting my new cat nose to the ground, I try to smell where they are. I pick up the slight smell of Hazel's shampoo and race towards it. I follow the smell until I reach a small crevice in the moss covered ground. I slip through.

Bianca screams and notches an arrow towards my face when she sees me as a mountain lion. _Shoot, _I quickly turn back into Frank.

"Frank!" Hazel cries and runs forward to give me a hug.

"Hey Hazel. Bianca," I say.

"Reyna iris messaged us while Percy was fighting the monsters to tell us about what was happening," Bianca says.

"Yeah, I need to go find the others now I know where you are, I say, turning to leave.

"Wait Frank!" Hazel calls. "First you need to see where we will be hiding," She gestures to a hole in the ground in the far corner of the cave. Bianca stands guard at the cave entrance while we slip through into a small room full of rocks. Hazel shows me where the cloaked figure is between the rocks and shows me how to open it. We climb back out of the lower cave.

"I have to go find them," I tell the girls. Hazel stands on her tiptoes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, Frank."

"I will," I reassure her before turning into a winged demigod, a new trick I learned, and flew out of the cave. Being a winged demigod, I can shoot arrows and fly, have a sharper eyesight, and talk to people while flying.

I am flying over the forest, searching for Percy and Reyna when another winged figure rises out of the forest. At first, I'm afraid it's Artemis or Apollo, but as the figure approaches I can see it's not. The guy has black hair and purple wings keeping him aloft.

"Who are you?" We both ask at the same time. I assume he is part of the mythology world if he can fly, so I explain myself.

"Frank Zhuang, son of the Roman god Mars," I say.

"Ricky Johnson, son of Greek goddess Nike," He says. My eyes widen.

"Dude that is awesome."

"Sometimes," He says shrugging. "Do you happen to know the kids down there in the forest fighting?"

My eyes widen. "Yeah, they are my friends."

"Why are they fighting the gods?"

"We may have, um, angered most of the Olympians," I explain to Ricky what happened at camp. His jaw clenches when he hears about Brandon. "My mom explained to me about the world of the gods in a dream. She showed who Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo were."

"So you will help us?"

"Of course," Ricky says.

"Look for two girls also. There is a brown haired girl with Nico and a black haired girl with Percy. When you find them, take them down there to that cave. Two girls should be inside. Show them this and they will help you," I hand Ricky my old proabtio tablet from Camp Jupiter."

He nods and takes off, circling over the forest. I head in the opposite direction. Just when I think I will never find them, I hear the sound of blades clashing nearby. I fly towards the sound.

Then I spot a scene that almost makes me fall out of the sky.

**The end of Chapter 14. I felt like this chapter was better than the last few, so can I ask for 4 reviews before next update? I switched around the points of view so you could see what was happening to everyone. **

**I am still accepting ocs.**

**Remember to check out the Last Children of Chaos and vote who Percy should be paired with in that story if you didn't**

**Thanks.**

**Quiet Shadow6631 (formally water6631)**


	15. Everyone here?

**Normally, I would update the last before this again, but I have so many ideas, so here is your chapter. Since I updated this story again will you do me a huge favor and read the Last Children of Chaos? Thanks.**

**Review Responses**

**Guest (Cora)- Why are you are guest not CowgurlStrong?**

**Guest- Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I will gladly fix that now. If you see any more major ones, please tell me.**

**AG14795- Apollo didn't see Hades was lying because Hades is a lot stronger than Apollo. Annabeth didn't get checked for lies so no one knew if she was lying or not. Apollo was so blinded with rage at the death of his sister's hunter, he didn't check Percy for lies. Artemis came with Zeus because they were having a council meeting when Sydney was killed, so Artemis wasn't allowed to come immediately.**

**I'mCrazy- I can make more cliff hangers if you like. Hehe.**

**Rick Riordan's lawyer: Forgetting something?**

**Me: Ummmm, maybe.**

**Percy: Oh! Pick me! I know!**

**Me: you are starting to sound like that smart alec Annabeth.**

**Hazel: Just say it already.**

**Me: I don't own PJO.**

**Ivory: I'm owned by I'mCrazyAndProudOfIt. Dang, that's a long name.**

**Ricky: I'm owned by BJStarlington.**

Percy's POV

Reyna and I are running as quietly a we could. From all the battles I had fought in, I had a long endurance. Reyna probably had pretty good endurance, but we both knew we couldn't run forever.

Just as I was thinking this, a silver arrow launches from the trees in front of us. I pull Reyna sideways with me, not stopping. Artemis curses behind us.

"We need to get to an open field," Reyna says, as we run. "We can force her into close combat there."

I nod and we continue until we reach a clearing in the woods. "This will be as good as it gets. Go to the trees and iris message Bianca and tell her what's happening ," I say drawing Riptide. Reyna draws her gladius for the rainbow and runs off.

The grass rustles behind me and I swing riptide just in time for me to block the strike of a sword. There is immense power behind, a power I have fought before.

"Ares," I say with loathing, as we lock swords again.

"That's right, punk. Now you have to die," He spits in my face. It isn't normal spit, it seems to be made of fire. I bellow with rage and attack with renewed vigor. Apparently the curse of Achilles does nothing for burns. We exchange thrusts and parries so quickly our swords are a blur. My sword is hardly doing any damage. I know what I have to do.

I loosen my grip on riptide and slow my strike, pretending to be tired. Ares isn't expecting this and he continues to swing his sword fast, effectively knocking riptide out of my hand. It goes flying towards the edge of the clearing, but I'm not worried about it. It will return to my pocket later. Assuming I live that long. Ares swings his blade across at me but I leap back out of range. Ares, expecting to hit me, falls flat on his face. I draw Diarkis out of my pocket, turning it into sword mode. I charge at Ares with Diarkis raised above my head. Ares leaps to his feet and attempts to hit me, but I jump to the side at the last possible moment. I jab him in the side with Diarkis and Ares howls in pain, dropping to one knee. I kick him in the chest and he flies backwards. I walk up to him and stab him in the leg, then ram the hilt of my sword into his head. He lays there unconscious but still breathing. It will remove him from the fight a little.

"Very good, very good," A voice says behind me.

I turn around to see Artemis standing there, with her hunting knifes in her hands.

"Well fought, but Apollo has already killed the boy and the girl," She says, twirling a hunting knife. My heart leaps to my throat. Nico? Ivory? No! My eyes narrow.

"You want a fight, lady? Come and get it," I snarl.

Artemis smiles evilly and charges me. I sidestep her first strike, but are unprepared to meet the foot to my shin. As we circle around each other, I catch a glimpse of Reyna fighting Athena. It is a even battle for both are very skilled, but Athena is slowly gaining the upper hand. I turn my attention back to my fight with Artemis. Simultaneously, we charge each over.

Artemis is one of the most skilled Olympians I have ever faced. She is light on her feet, thinks well, and is strong. Our blades meet and jab even faster than Ares's and I's blades did. She goes for an over head blow with one knife while blocking Diarkis with the other. I roll to the side and jab her in the back of the leg with my sword. The combination of celestial bronze and mortal steel makes her scream. The mortal steel shouldn't affect immortals, but instead it lessen their mortality. I stand up behind her and slash her back with my sword, but she spins fast enough to catch the strike on her dual hunting knifes. Using the knifes, she pushes my sword towards me with her knifes. I anticipate the trick and swing my sword up and slam the hilt into her head. She crumbles like a rag doll. I stab Diarkis into both her legs, immobilizing her for the time being.

I turn towards Reyna's fight with Athena. It is going very badly. Reyna feints a strike to the left, but Athena expects this and jabs Reyna in the chest with her knife. Reyna cries out as she drops to her knees. Athena steps closer, about to finish Reyna off. Reyna weakly lifts her gladius to defend herself. I jump forward as Athena brings the knife down.

Nico's POV

The arrows Apollo shot whizzed under our feet. The thing carrying us flies up higher and higher. Apollo curses us and screams below.

"Let's put him out of his misery," Ivory says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. My leg is in so much pain, it's all I can do not to black out. Ivory throws a green ball at Apollo and it explodes on contact. When the smoke clears, Apollo lays there, unconscious, with a green dagger sticking out of his leg. Ivory looks towards me and gasp.

"You're losing too much blood. Fast," She looks worried. She holds a green cloth to the wound, trying to cover up the blood tracks. I nod, my brain is becoming fuzzy. "Don't leave Nico, don't leave me," Ivory leans towards me and gives me a small kiss. I focus her, her hair, her eyes, and her face to try and keep from blacking out. She turns up to the guy who is carrying us.

"Can you go any faster? Nico is dying here," She calls to him.

"We're almost there," He calls down to us. After what seems like hours, we touch down outside a small crevice in the moss. That's when I black out.

Percy's POV

I jump forward and pull Athena's hands back over her head, back towards me who is behind her. Yanking her hands so hard her shoulders pop, she screams in agony. I throw her onto the ground and knock her out with a well placed whack to the head. Stabbing her in her arms and legs, so she won't be able to fight for a while, I make my way over to Reyna.

"Reyna, are you okay?" She nods. I summon a bit of nectar and pour it over the wound in her shoulder. It slowly begins to heal. Reyna's breathing returns to normal. Frank touches down beside us, his black wings make him look like a dark angel. Reyna and I are both exhausted. Frank transforms into a horse. I help Reyna get on before getting on myself. Frank the horse canters at a smooth place through the woods. A few minutes later we arrived outside a mossy hill with a crack in the side. A guy with purple wings is standing there with Ivory and a bleeding Nico.

"Who is this?" I ask no one in particular.

"It's my friend Ricky Johnson, son of Nike," Frank said, now back as a human. "I met him while we were looking for you guys and he agreed to go look for Ivory and Nico."

"Thanks man," I say. Ricky nods.

"Hello guys? Nico is dying over here," Ivory says, startling us back to them. I summon some ambrosia and nectar and Ivory pours it on Nico's wound. With Frank's help, she carries Nico through the crack in the hill. Reyna follows them.

"We should get rid of the blood," Ricky tells me. I nod and turn the blood into water, a handy trick I learned this year. The new water soaks into the ground and Ricky and I follow them through the crevice.

Inside the cave is beginning to get crowded with eight people. Everyone is okay, with only a few minor injuries. "Isn't this too obvious?" Reyna asks Hazel.

Hazel's eyes get a sparkle. "Follow me," She says, dropping through the hole in the back of the room. I help Ivory lower Nico down. Soon we are all in a small cave. Hazel shows us where the cloaked figure is hidden between two rocks and mostly covered by a shadow. Hazel looks at Ricky.

"So far only us seven can open this door. I can make it so you can, too," Ricky nods and Hazel concentrates. When she opens her eyes, she nods her head. "You should be able to open it, try it."

"Umm, Hazel," I said. "If the Olympians could sense our powers before wouldn't they be able to sense us now?"

"We're underground, Percy. Only Hades can sense us, but he would never tell," Bianca tells me.

"Also, this door is magical. It can only be opened by one of us. No dynamite, child of Janus, or any other trick can open it," Hazel explains. Ricky places his hand on the cloaked figure and the rocks move apart to reveal a large cave.

"Wow," is all that is said.

We walk into the room, Ivory and I carrying Nico. "Hey Bianca," I call. "Can you pull a sleeping bag out of Nico's bag and lay it down one of the ledges?" She nods and lays a sleeping bag down on a ledge large enough for Nico and unzips the sleeping bag. We lay Nico inside. Ivory puts a pillow under his head and zips up the sleeping bag. Even though he is resting, Ivory remains by his side.

I head back over to part of the cave where there is small pit of rock in the ground. They have built a fire and about to light it, when I walk over.

"Wait!" I call. "The smoke will rise and eventually suffocate us. As Hestia's champion, I think I can create a smokeless fire."

"Give it a whirl," Frank says. I shoot a column of fire at the wood and it ignites. True to my word, the fire emits no smoke. Bianca pulls some granola bars out of her bag and tosses one to each of us, even Ivory who is still be Nico's side.

Everything seems peaceful for a change, when a scratching outside the rocks stops all conversations.

**I hope you liked it. Five reviews before next chapter. And please check out the last.**

**Be awesome readers and review!**

**If you don't have anything to review about, tell me the title and author of your favorite fanfic.**

**~ Quiet Shadow6631~**


	16. Lions, Hot Tubs, and Brothers

**Sorry about the delay, fanfiction was not letting me access my account. I was like, No! My life is over. Not literally, but I was upset. So I had to write on google docs. Also I had to shovel snow off driveways yesterday, then I went sledding later, I had swimming, then I had friends over. No time to write. My updates will stop being so frequent because I'm going back to school soon. I also am so tired so my writing is probably going to be crappy. **

**OC submission is closed. Thanks to those who submitted.**

**Review Responses**

**AwesomePerson333 - Thanks for the oc, but I don't think I can use her. The primordials, well, I can't tell you that. I will try to use her or you could submit a different OC. The description was great so I will try my best to put her in.**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing, but I already decided pairings.**

**I'mCrazyAndProudOfIt- I did read the first two chapters. I was going to die it was so bad.**

**Guest- Thank you.**

**Son of Perseus- All great questions, but it wouldn't be a story if I just answered them. But I can answer the last one. Yes.**

**BJStarlington- Thank you.**

**Kcool456- So is chapter 15 and 16.**

**CowgurlStrong- thank you.**

**I am that Writer- Thank you for your great suggestions. How does HecateA have so many stories? It's insane.**

**Guest- Thank**

**Guest- I am touched by this. Thank you so much. This chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: Percy and canon crew is owned by Rick Riordan. Ivory Wolfe belongs to I'mCrazyAndProudOfIt. Ricky Johnson belongs to BJStarlington.**

_**Previously on Storm Rising,**_

_**Everything seems peaceful for a change, when a scratching outside the rocks stops all conversations.**_

The scratching sound is made again. I slowly turn towards the area of rock we came in from. The scratching stops and the only sound is the occasional crackle of the fire. Frank gets up walks to where the cloaked figure is on the gray rock wall.

"Should I open it?" He asks.

I let my curiosity and rashness take over. "Yes."

Frank presses the cloak figure. Suspense is thick in the air as the rock walls slide slowly apart. As I try to peer around Frank's body, I catch a glimpse of yellow fur.

"Leon!" Ricky calls and the lion leaps towards him. The big, golden lion **(Think like Aslan from Narnia if you have seen it) **rubs up against Ricky with it's gold mane head.

Frank closes the door. "I think we need some answers," Frank says, turning back around.

We all gather around where Nico is laying so Ivory can hear too. The lion, apparently named Leon, curls up next to Ricky. Bianca puts out her closed fist tentatively in front of the lion's nose and looks away. Leon sniffs curiously before licking her hand. Bianca smiles.

"I guess I should start by explaining," Ricky said, scratching Leon's head. "I lived my dad until I was five. We were sitting at home one Sunday afternoon and suddenly I felt this searing pain in my back. My t-shirt was shredding. My dad took one look at my new purple wings and had a heart attack. As a little kid, I didn't know what to do. My dad died that day. I ran away because the police would be suspicious why I had wings. Later I learned to contract them into my back. I went to camp when I was six and stayed there until after the titan war. My mom, Nike, had given me a sword which I named Leon after my pet Lion."

"Why did you leave camp?" Reyna asks.

"No one understood about the wings. They always made fun of me and didn't care," Ricky says sadly.

"What about Leon?" Hazel asks.

"I got him when I was little. My dad thought he was a cat, because when I got him, he was small. I found him as a stray on the street. Only after my dad died did I realize what he really is. And my sword is also called," Ricky pulls a sword out of his jean's pocket.

"How did you do that?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"Magic," Ivory says. Everyone stares at her. "What? I can sense magic."

"Interesting," Bianca mused. "Maybe you are a daughter of Hecate."

Ivory shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe she will claim me."

"Umm guys, we have two problems," Frank said.

"What are they?" Ricky.

"One, these backpacks only have so much nutrition in the food. Two, the water in the bags won't last forever."

I smiled. "Hazel, do you think you could expand the cave a bit?"

"Sure," She says and the cave almost doubles in size.

I get up and walk over to the far wall and press my hand to it. A warm water spring begins to fall from the rock. Hazel, sensing my plan, creates a pit the size of a small room for the water to fall into. I walk over to the opposite wall, still in the back of the cave. Cold water springs through the rock as soon as I touch it. Hazel also makes a pool for the cold water. I walk back over to my friends and sit down. I chuckle at their surprised faces.

"I simply drained a little bit of snow from the tops of the mountains and a bit of water from the creek," I explain. "That one is the hot tub," I say pointing the one of the left. "That one is the cold pool."

Coughing is heard from next to Ivory. Nico has awoken. Ivory helps him sit up against the cave wall and gives him a bit of ambrosia. She quickly fills him in on where we are, how to open the cave, and our current problems.

"We could always send someone out to hunt," Nico suggests.

"The gods know we are in the area. They probably have scouts," Reyna says.

Bianca looks thoughtful. "I think Artemis and her hunters will come after us."

"I don't think Artemis will be fighting for a bit," I say.

"Why not?" Nico asks.

I rub my neck, a bit embarrassed. "When she and Ares attacked me. I stabbed Ares with Kronos' old blade that I got from Hestia as me being her champion. Then I knocked him out and stabbed him in the leg."

"What does that have to do with Artemis?" Ivory asked.

"She then came and fought me too. I knocked her out and stabbed her with the sword. The sword is made of celestial bronze and mortal steel. Normally mortal steel wouldn't hurt immortals, but combined with celestial bronze, it lessens their immortality."

Reyna nods. "Then Athena was about to kill me and Percy popped her shoulders, knocked her out, then stabbed all of her limbs. She won't be in for a while."

"That's good. The Olympians will take longer to plan anything to find us if their best strategist isn't as strong," Ivory sums up. "I put an unmovable poisonous dagger in Apollo's leg. He won't be doing anything for a long, long time."

"That still doesn't solve the whole food problem," Hazel says.

Ricky turns to Ivory. "If you can sense magic, can you use it?"

"I think so," Ivory says cautiously. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could somehow hide someone by using magic," Ricky replies.

Nico looks up. "Like invisibility," Nico's and my eyes meet, both remembering the quest I went on in the invisibility cap. The one I let Bianca down on. The one to save Annabeth, who has now betrayed me.

"Try it on a small object we won't miss, in case something bad happens," Bianca says and hands Ivory a small stick.

Ivory holds the stick and concentrates. The stick disappears. "Is it still in your hand?" Frank asks. Ivory nods and passes it to him. Franks grabs thin air, which looks funny, but then he throws it at me. It hits my face, but doesn't turn me invisible. I hand it back to Ivory. She pauses and the stick reappears.

"I think I should turn myself invisible. Just in case something bad happens," Ivory says.

"Be very careful," Nico says worriedly. Ivory stands up and a second later, she is gone.

"I'm still here," She says before anyone, cough, cough Nico, can start freaking out. She appears back in the same spot.

"It's only four o clock in the afternoon. There is still time for someone to hunt," Bianca says.

"I'll go," Frank says. "I can shoot arrows and if the invisibility spell wears off, I can just turn into an animal."

"I'll go with him. I've been wanting to find Arion, to make sure he is safe. I'll make him a pen out of rock if I do find him," Hazel adds.

"So Frank and Hazel are going?" Ivory asks. They nod. Hazel pulls a small bag out of her backpack and throws in a few granola bars and some water, in case they can't come back, as not to alert the gods where we are. Frank pulls a hunting game bag and a gathering bag out of his backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

"We'll go up into the room above. Frank, will you turn into an ant, then once outside the cave, turn into a bird and scout around? If the coast is clear, come back in and I'll turn you invisible. If there are suspicious people hanging around, fly around until you can turn back into a bug and come back. Everything clear?" The two nod and they head out of the room.

The room is quiet for a bit. The fire is still crackling in one corner. "Anyone want to go swimming?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"What? Now?" Reyna asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say.

"We don't have swimsuits," Bianca adds in. "And nothing to dry off with."

"We can wear our clothes and I'll remove the water from your clothes when you get out. Come on, it will be relaxing," I say.

"He has a point. Frank and Hazel won't be back for at least an hour," Nico says. Nico gets to his feet, limping slightly. He walks over to the hot spring and pulls of his jacket and tee shirt. "Am I going to be the only one swimming?"

I follow him over and pull off my own tee shirt and jacket. After removing my shoes, I slide into the warm water.

"Ahhh, this feels nice," Nico says. Ricky joins us in the water. Bianca and Reyna exchange exasperated glances. They walk over and sit down on the side. Bianca removes her jacket and shoes while Reyna does the same. They slip into the water in their clothes.

"You are right. It does feel relaxing," Reyna says. There are little bench like stones underwater on the sides of the pool. I sit on one next to Nico with Reyna and Bianca across from us. The stone I'm sitting on is high enough that most of my upper body is above water. Reyna and Bianca are staring at me, or more my stomach. I look down at my stomach. From all the monster fighting and running, I have a pretty defined muscles. I look up at them.

"Do you guys need something?" I ask them. Reyna and Bianca both look away and blush.

"No," Reyna says, her cheeks the color of a red rose. The rock doors slide open and Ivory walks through. She stops when she sees us.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks.

"Relaxing in the warm water," Nico replies. He holds out his hand. "Join us?"

Ivory smiles and walks over. Removing her shoes, she gets in the water. For a while we talk about our lives and other things. The warm water is soothing and soon I feel myself drifting off into sleep.

The dream surprises me, being the first dream I have had in a long while. I appear to be in Atlantis, the sunlight on the water shimmering thousands of miles above. I turn towards the city of Atlantis. My dad's palace rises in the distant. One of the towers, a beautiful sea blue one is under destruction. A young woman with long, silky black hair and eyes the same color as the tower, is in the tower window. Amphitrite is yelling to Poseidon, who is with a group of Cyclops. They appear to be studying a blueprint.

I drift closer to the scene and finally can hear my stepmom's words. "How dare you, Poseidon? I am your wife! You dare remove my tower and sacred places for this new lover of yours!"

A Cyclops drives up on a piece of equipment with a wrecking ball on the end. Poseidon nods to the Cyclops and the wrecking ball begins to swing towards the tower, Amphitrite still inside. At the last second, Amphitrite sees me.

"Perseus!" She scrams as the wrecking ball hits the tower and my dream goes black.

I jolt awake in water. At first I'm afraid my dream was real and I am in Atlantis. The others are staring at me. I get hurriedly out of the water and dry myself off. I throw on my tee shirt and shoes.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Bianca asks.

"Amphitrite is in trouble. I have to go help her," I say, tying my sneakers.

Nico raises his hand. "Umm, Percy, the last time you were in Atlantis, Amphitrite hated you and would probably have killed you."

"I know, but Poseidon is destroying her towers and temples. She needs help."

"I wouldn't help Persephone," Nico grumbled.

"How are you going to get there?" Reyna asked.

"Poseidon's palace is accessible from any body of water if you know the way," I check my pockets for Riptide, Diarkis, and the Flaytos. "Tell the others where I have gone. I will be back soon," With that I jump into the cold water pool, thinking hard about Atlantis. Instead of me hitting the bottom, I continue to swim down. I am a good ways down when I hit a barrier and I can't swim anymore.

"Hello brother," A familiar cold voice says behind me.

**The end of chapter 16. Can you guess who that was? Tell me your guesses through reviews. **

**Do not expect the next chapter until Wednesday at the earliest. I also have another story, The last Children of Chaos. Please check that out.**

**~Quiet Shadow6631~**


End file.
